Le contrat
by twilight3513
Summary: Bella passe un entretien d'embauche dans la Cullen entreprise. On lui propose d'être la secrétaire personnelle de l'infect Edward Cullen un patron froid et sexy. Entre son passé, son employeur et la petite voix, les semaines ne seront pas faciles.
1. Chapitre 1: première embauche

Première rencontre

La troisième avenue est une des plus grandes de Seattle. C'est aussi une des plus riches. Les entreprises, les compagnies d'assurance, les banques s'alignent les unes à côté des autres, fières d'appartenir au Central Business District.

Les hommes avec leur complet veston admirent les femmes impeccablement coiffées et maquillées, vêtues des tailleurs des plus grandes marques et des bijoux les plus chics.

Je ne me sens pas à ma place avec mon manteau noir acheté dans un magasin quelconque.

Mes jambes s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes devant l'immense porte vitrée du building. Il est immense, moderne, armatures acier et panneaux de verre fumé. Superbe, luxueux, impressionnant.

_Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! C'est ce que tu voulais ! Alors maintenant assume ! _me hurle la petite voix qui m'invectivait depuis mon réveil.

Je refoule la panique qui me submerge. J'ai mûrement réfléchi, de longues heures, de longs jours, de longues semaines. Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui agissent sur un coup de tête. L'idée a tournée et retourné encore dans ma tête. Et finalement, j'ai pris une décision…

_Et c'est une bonne décision_, m'encourage la petite voix.

Je finis par ordonner à mes jambes de faire un pas à l'intérieur.

Le hall est à l'image de l'extérieur : spectaculaire ! D'une hauteur de plafond à vous couper le souffle. Le sol est de marbre rosé. Le genre de hall, digne d'un palace, fait pour impressionner la clientèle.

Une jeune blonde au maquillage extrêmement sophistiquée attend derrière la banque de marbre blanc.

- Bonjour, j'annonce timidement. Isabella Swan pour Mme Cope.

La superbe femme lève des yeux dédaigneux vers moi. Je vois son regard me scruter de haut en bas. Il est évident, vu mon allure, que je ne suis pas une cliente importante. _Banale_. Je me sens soudain toute petite et je me mets à rougir furieusement.

_Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote hyperémotive et incapable de te contrôler !_

La blonde me juge finalement insipide et je vois ses ongles parfaitement manucurés pianotés quelques secondes sur son ordinateur.

- Dix-huitième étage ! dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Les ascenseurs au fond à droite !

Elle désigne vaguement la direction sans m'adresser un seul regard. Puis, elle replonge dans son journal de mode sans plus se soucier de moi.

_Et bien, si tous les employés ressemblent à cette pétasse, ça promet !_

Je la remercie tout de même.

Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton. Les portes se ferment devant mes yeux et je me retrouve seule dans la cage. Une douce musique classique filtre à travers les hauts parleurs.

Je respire un grand coup. Enfin seule ! La foule à l'extérieur m'oppresse (pourtant vivre à Phoenix ne m'avait pas fait le même effet, à l'époque. Il faut croire que j'ai perdu l'habitude !).

Je vais devoir m'habituer à nouveau à côtoyer du monde, à ne plus être un fantôme parmi des gens qui m'ignorent ou acceptent de faire semblant de m'ignorer.

Je déteste les ascenseurs ! Mon cœur se soulève tellement lorsqu'il monte les étages que je ressorts avec la nausée. En face de moi, une nouvelle banque d'accueil et une nouvelle blonde qui attend derrière.

_Des clones !, _me susurre la petite voix et je réfrène le sourire qui pointe aux bords de mes lèvres.

- Isabella Swan pour Mme Cope, répète-je à nouveau. J'ai un rendez-vous pour dix heures.

Nouveau regard impeccablement maquillé dédaigneux !

Nouveau rougissement !

Nouveau pianotage manucuré sur l'ordinateur !

- Je vais prévenir Mme Cope ! me lance-t-elle de sa voix haut-perchée. Veuillez vous asseoir.

J'obéis sagement. Je serre mon manteau contre moi, mal à l'aise d'être plantée ici en attendant que la DRH de la Cullen Corporation daigne venir me chercher pour mon rendez-vous d'embauche. Je pose mon sac sur mes genoux. Mon regard intercepte alors l'image que la porte vitrée en face de moi me renvoie : mon image. J'ai soudain la vision d'une vieille fille mal fagotée !

_Pathétique !_

Autour de moi passent différentes employées qui m'ignorent royalement !

Toutes magnifiques !

Toutes superbement habillées, maquillées !

Toutes blondes !

Avec mes fringues bon marché et mes cheveux bruns, je suis mal barrée !

Mais qu'est-ce je fous là !

Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Je viens passer un entretien d'embauche pour devenir secrétaire dans un des innombrables bureaux aseptisés d'un des plus grands buildings de Seattle.

A vingt et un ans, je débarque dans cette immense ville avec la ferme intention de pouvoir enfin m'assumer toute seule. Charlie, mon père, n'est pas très chaud pour cette aventure, il faut bien le dire. Il a passé des journées à me persuader que je serai bien mieux à rester à Forks à bosser comme vendeuse dans le magasin de sport de la ville. Mais c'est ce que je voulais !

Alors le mois dernier, j'ai commencé à chercher sur Internet des offres d'emploi pour la grande ville.

J'ai répondu à une annonce trouvée sur le site d'un journal pour l'emploi local.

Recherche secrétaire, sérieuse et disponible, pour travailler dans une société de placement financier. Contacter Mme Cope au **************

Je me suis renseignée : la société Cullen est connue, une des sociétés de gestion les plus importantes du pays. Elle a commencé par gérer les portefeuilles de riches spéculateurs, elle a donné dans le fusion-acquisition et ses résultats ont été particulièrement impressionnants. Puis, elle a diversifié ses actifs dans d'autres domaines : construction, location d'immeubles, … En quelques années, elle est devenue une des vingt plus importantes sociétés du pays.

Je veux me rapprocher de mon rêve, le seul qui m'a permis de tenir après toutes ces années. Je n'y connais rien en valeur spéculative et en bourse. Mais je sais taper à l'ordinateur, rédiger un courrier et prendre des notes. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour le poste.

J'ai été étonnée de recevoir une proposition de rendez-vous de la part de la Cullen Corporation. J'ai été surprise également de trouver assez facilement un petit studio. La chance me sourit, enfin, et je ne dois pas la laisser passer.

Alors j'ai laissé ma guigne derrière moi, j'ai fait les quelques bagages que je possède, promis à Charlie de suivre à la lettre toute une liste de recommandations, et j'ai débarqué voilà trois jours dans la grande ville.

Et voilà comment, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me retrouve assise sur une chaise design HIL dessinée par Jockers et Sabolewski à attendre que Mme Cope, DRH de l'homme le plus riche de la côte ouest de l'Amérique, m'invite à entrer dans son bureau.

Une porte à ma gauche s'ouvre et je vois sortir deux personnes. La femme doit avoir dans la cinquantaine, blonde –encore !- et très soigneuse d'elle-même.

Et le second ! Waouh ! C'est l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Grand, bien proportionné, les cheveux en bataille châtain-roux, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

_Ils les recrutent dans des agences de mannequins ! Tu es fichue, ma vieille!_

Ils discutent tous les deux quelques secondes puis l'homme tourne la tête en direction du couloir. Nos regards se croisent alors, des yeux verts… émeraude… magnifiques.

Il se fige instantanément. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux se plissent pour devenir une fine ligne, scrutant quelque chose chez moi qui m'est inconnue. Ses prunelles deviennent noires – des yeux peuvent-ils changer de couleurs, comme ça, subitement ? – et nous restons ainsi de longues secondes sans bouger.

Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Est-ce que les brunes sont interdites au dix-huitième étage ?

Mille questions me traversent l'esprit à mesure que le temps continue à défiler. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Peut-on mourir d'une crise cardiaque d'un seul regard ?

Pour des yeux pareils, cela en vaut peut-être la peine.

J'avale péniblement ma salive. L'air est devenu plus lourd, presque électrique.

- Miss Swan, dit alors une voix. Si vous voulez bien entrer.

Je me tourne légèrement vers Mme Cope. Elle a rompu le charme. J'aperçois la main de l'homme se crisper. Il se tourne complètement en direction du couloir et passe devant moi sans m'adresser un mot ou un regard.

Je me lève alors pour rejoindre la DRH. J'entends une porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière moi.

La pièce de Mme Cope est simple, de taille raisonnable, tout en nuance de gris. Le bureau blanc est signé RKNL et trois peintures de Sanders sont accrochées au mur.

Je me demande si ce sont des originaux.

Je m'assois en face de Mme Cope. Elle ne me regarde pas et semble plonger dans un dossier. Je me sens mal à l'aise et j'attends patiemment.

- Vous n'avez pas d'expérience et peu de diplôme, Mlle Swan, commence-t-elle alors. Pourquoi pensez-vous être capable d'apporter quelque chose à la Cullen Corporation ?

_Va te faire voir_ !, hurle ma petite voix.

Mais je ne me démonte pas. Les fortes têtes, j'ai l'habitude.

- J'ai de la détermination et du courage.

- Passer son diplôme de fin de lycée à vingt et un ans est-il pour vous un signe de détermination et de courage, mademoiselle Swan ?, me demande-t-elle, arrogante.

_Dans mon cas, oui, pétasse !_

Je respire un grand coup et fais comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- J'ai le sens des responsabilités, je suis organisée et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de travailler. Mettez-moi à l'épreuve et je saurais vous prouver que vous pouvez vous fier à moi.

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi et elle me regarde avec un air méchant.

- Vous avez l'air d'être bien sûre de vous, mademoiselle Swan. Aucune qualification, un C.V. vide. Il va falloir que votre période de test soit particulièrement efficace pour que vous restiez parmi nous, en avez-vous conscience ?

Je déglutis. Ce n'est pas gagné !

- La volonté est l'intelligence et l'intelligence est la volonté. cite-je.

Un léger sourire apparait – enfin !

- Je connais peu d'employés de monsieur Cullen capable de citer un philosophe du XIVème siècle. Vous me trouvez sans doute assez sévère, Mademoiselle Swan mais j'ai besoin de tester votre capacité à encaisser les remarques acerbes.

Madame Cope souffle un coup. Elle secoue la tête légèrement et je comprends qu'elle est embarrassée.

- Pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, Mr Cullen a décidé de retenir votre candidature pour devenir sa secrétaire personnelle.

Je me retiens à la chaise de peur de tomber. Moi ! Cullen ! Personnelle !

D'accord, ce n'est pas très cohérent. Mais vues les circonstances, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire !

- Il vous attend dans son bureau afin de voir si vous correspondez au profil qu'il attend d'une de ses employées directes. Monsieur Cullen est un patron très exigeant et vous allez vous rendre compte que mes remarques ne sont rien en comparaison des réflexions qu'il pourra vous faire. Désirez-vous toujours ce poste ?

- Euh !... Oui !, bafouille-je sans trop chercher à réfléchir.

Elle se lève et me demande de la suivre. Mes jambes ont du mal à m'obéir.

J'étais venue pour un emploi dans un petit box anonyme. Et me voilà secrétaire personnelle du Big Boss.

_Bin ! Là ! Ma vieille ! Tu fais fort !_, dit la petite voix en secouant la main et en sifflant d'admiration.

Nous traversons à nouveau le couloir. La blonde à l'accueil se redresse lorsque nous passons devant elle. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas pour moi.

Mme Cope appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrent immédiatement. Nous nous engouffrons ensemble et elle demande l'étage le plus haut.

Ai-je déjà mentionné oh combien je déteste les ascenseurs !

Je me dis subrepticement que ce n'est pas la seule chose que je vais détester dans ce boulot.

_Tu l'as voulu ! Tu l'assumes !_

Nouvel étage ! Nouvelle banque ! Nouvelle blonde !

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

- Ne bougez pas, Heïdi, dit sèchement Mme Cope. Je m'en occupe.

La petite peroxydée au visage d'ange me jette un regard plein de haine.

_Celle-là ! Tu ne vas pas t'en faire une copine !_

La DRH me conduit jusqu'à une large porte en chêne massif. Elle ouvre sur une pièce de la taille de mon studio. Un petit bureau et une immense armoire de rangement comblent l'espace de droite. A gauche, des fauteuils Bauhaus signés Le Corbusier avec une table basse dont je ne me souviens plus le créateur.

_Mon espace à moi ! Trop bien !_

Mme Cope s'approche d'une seconde porte en bois, tout aussi large, en face de nous. Elle tape deux coups rapides. Puis elle se tourne vers moi :

- Maintenant, c'est à vous de faire vos preuves, ma petite. Bonne chance !

Son regard s'est ramolli et je vois de la pitié. Là, pour le coup, je suis morte de trouille. Mes entrailles se resserrent soudainement et, incapable de sortir un mot, j'acquiesce de la tête pour la remercier.

Elle ouvre la porte et je m'engouffre.

Je m'étais imaginée une sorte de cage. Comme au cirque ! Sombre, avec des poteaux en ferrailles tellement serrés qu'on ne peut pas passer la tête entre eux. Et au centre, un homme vieux et ventripotent, une énorme moustache à la place de la bouche, l'air méchant et pervers avec un fouet à la main.

Mais la salle est immense, quatre ou même cinq fois plus grande que celle que je viens de quitter.

Il parait que la richesse d'un patron se mesure à la taille de son bureau.

Putain qu'il est riche !

Tout le mur du fond est vitré et le reste baigne dans une couleur beige clair. Le bureau est en face de moi, monumental. Sur la gauche, un canapé beige clair en cuir avec une table basse, une télévision de la taille d'un petit écran de cinéma est fixée au mur et un bar prend tout le long du mur à ma gauche. Sur la droite, une immense bibliothèque avec des fauteuils confortables. Une sculpture moderne prend l'espace restant : un enchevêtrement de cubes évidés qui monte vers le ciel. C'est froid, lisse, ordonné mais aussi léger, aérien. J'adore.

Je ne m'attarde pas et m'avance vers le bureau.

Je suis d'abord frappée par l'alignement des objets sur le bureau : une petite horloge électronique, le stylo, la calculatrice, l'écran ultraplat de l'ordinateur. Tout semble avoir une place précise, contrôlée.

Un homme est plongé dans un dossier.

- Bonjour, monsieur, dis-je.

Ma voix est un peu trop précipitée, un peu chaotique. Mais au moins j'ai réussi à parler.

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

Waouh ! C'est le même homme que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Alors c'est lui, Edward Cullen, un des plus grands financiers des cinq dernières années, le créateur de la Cullen Corporation, une entreprise dont une des principales compétences est le placement en bourse et la gestion de plusieurs grosses fortunes américaines.

Il est si jeune !

Et si sexy !

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, remontant jusqu'à mon visage. Je sais que je rougis et je n'y peux rien. Ses yeux se plissent et s'obscurcissent à nouveau. Sa main se crispe sur la pochette cartonnée de son dossier. Je sens une forte énergie se dégager de lui : il me fait un peu peur !

Il n'aime pas les hyperémotives. Il va être gâté avec moi !

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux. La scène n'a duré qu'une ou deux secondes. Il se ressaisit vite.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. J'aime les gens ponctuels.

Son voix est ferme et posée : elle montre son assurance.

- Merci, murmure-je.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment, c'est une affirmation, précise-t-il.

Voilà ce qui s'appelle se faire doucher. Je deviens encore plus cramoisie. J'ai la vague impression d'être une lycéenne prise en faute devant le proviseur.

_Il va peut-être te donner la fessée_, suggère la petite voix, mi horrifiée, mi intéressée.

- Je vais être direct, miss Swan. Comme Madame Cope vous l'a certainement dit, je vous engage comme ma secrétaire personnelle. Votre travail consistera à taper mon courrier, à répondre au téléphone, à faire tampon entre mes clients et moi, à accueillir mes rendez-vous, à m'accompagner lors de mes divers déplacements. Rien de bien compliquer. Je ne suis pas un adepte des entretiens. Je vous soumets à une semaine d'essai. S'il est concluant, vous êtes embauchée. Votre salaire en tant que secrétaire personnelle est bien sur plus intéressant que celui proposé dans l'offre. Mais j'attends également plus de travail et de disponibilité. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'adapte rapidement à mon rythme. Vous sentez-vous capable d'assumer ce travail, mademoiselle Swan ?

_Ben ça, c'est du discours ! Ne te laisse pas faire, ma vieille !, _ me chuchote la petite voix.

Je reste à nouveau interloquée. Je ne suis pas encore remise de la proposition faite pas madame Cope et maintenant par l'homme le plus froid et le plus sexy du monde.

- Il me faut une réponse rapide, ajoute-t-il, stoïque. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient et mon temps est précieux.

Son regard n'a pas cillé durant tout son discours. Il jauge ma réaction.

Et moi, je reste scotchée devant cet homme. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Il me parle travail, je vois ses beaux yeux verts, il veut une réponse, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec la petite voix qui me suggère :

_S'adapter à son rythme, tu crois que c'est une allusion sexuelle ?_

- J'accepte l'offre ! tente-je de dire d'une voix ferme mais qui sonne faux.

- Bien. Voici les papiers administratifs que vous devez signer. Vous les remettrez à Heïdi en sortant. Soyez ici demain pour huit heures précises. Je vous expliquerai alors votre travail du jour.

Il me tend une dizaine de papiers agrafés en deux paquets distincts et un stylo. En les prenant, je touche légèrement sa main. Un frisson me parcourt le bras et vient se loger au creux de mon ventre.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !

- Le premier contrat est votre embauche pour la semaine. Vous serez payé cinq cent dollards plus les frais qui pourraient être occasionnés si vous devez m'accompagner en déplacement. Le deuxième est un contrat de non divulgation. Plusieurs concurrents rêveraient de connaître certaines informations sur moi ou sur mon entreprise. J'exige de vous le secret absolu !

Sa voix est plus chaude, plus rauque ! J'halète soudain !

_Bella reprends-toi ! Faire le petit chien devant ton patron, c'est pas très professionnel !,_ me sermonne la voix.

Je commence à parafer chaque page en bas, à droite avant de signer la dernière.

- Vous ne lisez pas ?, me demande alors Edward Cullen.

- Non !

- Vous devez toujours lire ce que vous signer, Mademoiselle Swan. Ce genre de comportement peut être dangereux pour vous.

- Je ne suis qu'un quidam quelconque qui vient d'être embaucher pour une semaine, Mr Cullen. Pourquoi chercheriez-vous à me nuire ?

Il me regarde longuement. Ses yeux sont redevenus à nouveau vert mais il fronce encore les sourcils. Il cherche une réponse à une question. Encore ! Mais laquelle ?

Je finis par signer la dernière feuille des deux documents.

Je bafouille au revoir. Je le regarde une dernière fois avant de me retourner pour marcher un peu trop mécaniquement vers la sortie.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de lui, j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer et surtout d'avoir les idées plus claires. Bon sang ! Je sais que je suis réservée, voire timide. Mais jamais personne n'a eu cet effet là sur moi.

Je pose mes papiers devant l'hôtesse blonde. Elle ne daigne même pas me regarder.

Je m'enfuis, en me retenant de ne pas courir. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent quelques secondes plus tard et je m'engouffre dedans avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

J'aperçois alors une Heïdi médusée, la tête tournée vers la gauche. Je suis son regard.

Edward Cullen est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur ses deux prunelles noires.


	2. Chapitre 2: premier jour

Premier jour

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Lorsque je suis sortie du building, je n'ai pas voulu rentrer immédiatement dans mon studio. J'avais besoin d'air.

J'ai donc flâné le long des immeubles. Je croise des femmes et des hommes en costume grande marque, à l'allure volontaire et déterminée. Aucun ne me regarde. Ils passent à côté de moi comme si j'étais inexistante.

Je ne ressemble pas à ces gens.

Comment impressionner le président d'une société qui gère plusieurs milliards de dollars ? Quelqu'un qui peut tout avoir, tout détenir, tout posséder !

_Quelqu'un d'aussi attirant !,_ rajoute la petite voix.

Certainement pas par l'argent, je n'en ai pas. Ni ma beauté, je suis d'une banalité effarante.

Réfléchis Bella ! Puisque je ne me trouve aucune qualité particulière, quels compliments me trouve-t-on d'ordinaire ?

Je suis gentille. Un peu trop dirait Jacob. Je suis de ces personnes qui prennent facilement des vessies pour des lanternes parce qu'elles ne pensent pas à mal. Je ne suis pas sûre que ceci soit un avantage pour mon travail.

Je suis prévenante. Un peu trop dirait Charlie, mon père. Je sais toujours à l'avance ce qui lui plairait à manger, je lui lavais ses habits, nettoyais ses affaires. Un peu trop mûre pour mon âge.

Est-ce que cela suffirait ?

J'arrive devant un coffee shop. L'image d'un pot à côté de son ordinateur me revient alors. Je rentre dans le Starbuck.

La salle est sobre et accueillante. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, sur des tons bordeaux avec des boiseries au plafond. L'architecte a tenté de donner un air de café français assez décalé avec le reste des immeubles environnants. J'adore.

A onze heures trente du matin, le magasin n'est pas très bondé. Un blond – encore !- me fait un sourire commercial.

- Bonjour ! lance-je un peu embarrassée. Voilà ! Je suis la secrétaire d'Edward Cullen…

- Ah ! Vous êtes la nouvelle… lance-t-il soudain glacial. Votre patron veut son café maintenant. C'est pas son heure !

- Je sais ! explique-je. Je commence en fait demain et je veux juste savoir ce qu'il prend et à quelle heure, euh, Mike ! Moi, je m'appelle Bella !

J'avais lu son prénom sur la petite étiquette épinglée sur son tablier vert. Il a un petit mouvement de surprise puis il m'affiche un sourire moins commercial, plus sincère. Je me sens rougir à nouveau. Son sourire s'élargit d'autant mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

- Salut Bella ! Les autres viennent tous les matins à sept heures cinquante chercher un double café noir corsé sans sucre sans lait.

Double café corsé sans sucre. Je ne parviens même pas à imaginer comment on peut boire une mixture pareille !

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil sur les prix affichés au-dessus du comptoir. Un double café corsé sans sucre : cinq dollars !

Je ne parviens même pas à imaginer comment on peut boire une mixture à un prix pareil. Je pourrais me nourrir une journée entière avec ceci.

Soudain, la phrase de Mike me revient en tête.

- Les autres ? m'interroge-je.

- Ben ouais ! bafouille-t-il, soudain gêné. Il faut dire que votre patron, il est pas connu pour garder ses secrétaires très longtemps. Elles ne dépassent généralement pas la semaine et jamais le mois.

Mon ventre s'agite soudain dans tous les sens. La nausée me revient à nouveau.

Je vais perdre mon premier emploi en moins d'une semaine ! Merde alors !

_Respire, Bella, respire !_, m'ordonne gentiment la petite voix en me tapotant la main.

Mike me lance un sourire compatissant.

- Bien, murmure-je avec une voix pas très assurée. Je viendrai donc en prendre un demain matin vers 7h45.

- Super !, lance-t-il, un peu trop enthousiaste.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir.

- Ah ! Au fait !, lance Mike derrière moi. Les autres secrétaires allaient chercher les journaux au kiosque du coin.

- Merci Mike !

- Bin ! T'as l'air sympa ! J'espère qu'il va te garder un peu !

Je passe le reste de la journée à me balader sans but réel. Mon estomac a du mal à se dénouer et je ne mange rien à midi.

Je finis le soir avec un yaourt et une pomme. Charlie m'appelle pour savoir comment s'est passé mon entretien. Il me félicite pour mon poste. Heureusement, il n'a jamais été très loquace et nous raccrochons au bout de cinq minutes seulement.

Par contre Jacob pose plus de questions. Il doit bien sentir que je panique un peu. Il me fait rire en me racontant les dernières conneries de ses copains à La Push ! Jacob a toujours été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie.

Je finis au lit à vingt et une heures, complètement épuisée. Et pourtant, je tourne et vire durant des heures. Lorsque je referme les yeux, je revois ce regard vert, si impressionnant, si envoutant.

Je me demande si je dois acheter de nouveaux vêtements, plus sophistiqués, plus décolletés. Je pourrais me maquiller, avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, des bijoux, une manucure…

_Devenir une blonde ! En brune !, _me suggère la petite voix en essayant une perruque.

Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne serai pas à l'aise !

Edward Cullen m'a embauchée alors que je n'avais rien de tout cela. Il estime donc que ce n'est pas une nécessité.

Et forte de cette résolution, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvre les yeux une bonne heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je me prends donc mon temps pour me préparer. Je fais un bon quart d'heure d'exercices en plus avant de me détendre sous la douche. Un pantalon noir, un pull bleu. Je noue mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

J'enfile mon manteau et je descends pour prendre le bus du centre ville. Je regarde mon pick-up stationné en bas de l'immeuble où je loue mon deux-pièce.

C'est une épave à l'extérieur, une carrosserie rouillée où la peinture rouge est passablement délavée, mais le moteur est encore bon. Jacob a fait une dernière révision avant que je parte pour Seattle. Mais il m'avait prévenue que les petits trajets, en ville qui plus est, lui serait certainement fatal. Alors je prends le bus.

Trente-cinq minutes pour rejoindre la troisième avenue. Ce n'est pas très long et cela me permet de décompresser en me plongeant dans les livres. Les poésies complètes d'Emily Dickinson sont au programme de première année de littérature à la fac de Seattle. Alors j'ai décidé de me replonger dedans. Autant prendre de l'avance !

7h30. J'ai même un peu d'avance. Mike est encore là, il doit certainement travailler tous les matins. Il m'accueille avec le même sourire chaleureux que la veille. Cela me réconforte un peu.

- Salut Bella ! m'accueille Mike. Alors c'est le grand jour !

- Ne m'en parle pas, je suis paniquée !

- Je peux t'offrir un café, si tu veux !

- C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour me calmer ! lui fis-je remarquer.

- D'accord ! Après ton travail, alors !

Il me fait du rentre-dedans, là !

_Moi, je préfère largement ton patron !,_ me fait remarquer la petite voix en comparant deux photos.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Mike, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui. Et puis, nous allons nous voir TOUTE une semaine entière.

Il me regarde sceptique, ne sachant pas s'il doit prendre ma réflexion pour une blague ou non.

J'ai réfléchi durant toute la nuit. (Quant à ne pas dormir, autant le faire pour de bonnes raisons.) Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ferai de mon mieux, mais si Edward Cullen est un incurable insatisfait, je n'y peux rien. J'aurai au moins gagné mes cinq cent dollars, ce qui me payera le loyer pour le mois et m'empêchera de puiser dans mes réserves et je chercherai un nouveau travail avec la prestigieuse entreprise Cullen inscrite sur mon C.V.

Alors autant venir avec mon sourire et ma bonne humeur habituelle.

Je quitte assez vite le Starbuck et marche droit vers le vendeur de journaux. Un petit brun- enfin ! - m'accueille avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour ma belle, moi, c'est Ben ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous faire plaisir ?

Je rougis sous le compliment et je vois son sourire s'élargir davantage. Je ne suis pas habituée aux réflexions de ce genre. A Forks, tout le monde me connait comme la fille du shérif et cela a refroidi les plaisantins.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella. Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire d'Edward Cullen. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait que j'aille acheter des journaux financiers tous les matins chez vous.

Ses lèvres se rabaissent légèrement. C'est fou l'effet que le nom d'Edward Cullen peut faire à tout le monde.

- Eh bien, continue-t-il. Le coincé s'est enfin décidé à éviter les Barbie siliconées. Ca va le changer. Enchanté de vous connaitre Bella.

Je pouffe sous la remarque.

Il prend deux journaux et me les tend.

- Je leur envoie ma note toutes les fins du mois. J'espère que vous tiendrez plus que ces vipères.

Je rougis – encore ! – et le remercie avant de partir vers mon boulot.

J'aime bien Ben. Il est nature et ca fait du bien de croiser quelqu'un comme lui dans une ville aussi aseptisée.

Je me retrouve enfin dans le hall de la Cullen Corporation. La blonde de l'accueil m'interpelle. Vu son regard, elle ne trouve toujours pas ma tenue à son gout.

Elle ne me traite pas avec plus de déférence que la veille. Elle me tend une carte professionnelle avec mon nom et mon travail. Je l'accroche à ma chemise et me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Je compte jusqu'à trente avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur le vingt-quatrième et dernier étage du building.

Heïdi jette un regard sur le café et les journaux et un rictus de mécontentement apparait sur ses lèvres.

_Et ouais ! C'est une finotte la nouvelle secrétaire du boss ! Va falloir s'accrocher, la blonde_ !, se gausse la petite voix qui bombe du torse et tire la langue à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Je lui fais tout de même un signe de tête en signe de bonjour.

Tu es ce que tu as envie d'être, pas ce que t'imposent les autres, me dit toujours Renée, ma mère. Et elle a raison. Elle qui est d'une excentricité folle, d'une immaturité inimaginable, elle a réussi à être heureuse dans sa vie, d'abord auprès de Charlie, mon père, puis avec Phil, son nouveau mari.

Je l'envie. J'aimerai parfois être comme elle. Insouciante ! Mais la vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Me voilà à nouveau dans ce qui sera mon bureau durant cette semaine, peut-être plus si je sais m'y prendre.

_Mais encore faut-il que tu saches quoi faire !_

Une simple porte me sépare de lui. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander s'il est arrivé ou non. Je sens déjà cette électricité dans l'air.

Je pose mon sac, me débarrasse de ma veste. Et me voilà plantée devant la porte, le journal calé sous mon bras, le café dans la main gauche, un calepin et un crayon dans la droite. Il va certainement me lister mon travail de la journée et j'ai intérêt de prendre des notes si je ne veux pas oublier et être renvoyée plus tôt que prévu.

Une grande respiration et mon index droit se plie, prêt à frapper deux fois à la porte.

- Mlle Swan, veuillez venir s'il vous plait, me dit une voix à travers l'interphone posé sur mon bureau.

_D'accord, ce type n'est pas humain ! Il a des oreilles ou des yeux de lynx !_

Sa voix est rude, grave ! Je frémis avant de chasser des images effrayantes dans ma tête.

Je rentre et je fais attention en me dirigeant vers son bureau. Avoir les deux mains prises ne me rassure guère, vu mon aptitude désastreuse à m'étaler par terre.

Dieu ! Il est encore plus beau que la veille ! Et plus sexy ! Il porte une chemise noire, déboutonnée en haut, laissant voir un début de torse alléchant, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un côté un peu sauvage.

_Monte sur le bureau, mets tes mains dans ses cheveux et goute sa peau avec ta langue !,_ me propose la petite voix en tapant énergiquement des mains.

Edward est en train de lire un document. Il ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers moi. Charmant !

Je tente de maitriser les rougeurs sur mes joues, le souffle qui me manque et mes jambes qui ont perdu toute énergie. Je me racle la gorge pour pouvoir sortir un mot :

- Bonjour, monsieur Cullen !

- Mademoiselle Swan, susurre-t-il.

_Comme il dit ton nom ! C'est trop chaud_ !, hurle la voix qui a de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles.

- Le fait d'être en avance de cinq minutes ne vous rend pas plus professionnelle à mes yeux ! continue-t-il

_Décidément, cet homme a l'art du compliment !,_ me fait remarquer la petite voix.

- Votre premier travail chaque matin consistera à aller me chercher un grand café noir sans sucre sans lait au Starbuck qui se trouve en bas du Downtown et de récupérer le Wall Street journal et le Forbes au marchand de journaux. Nous avons un compte chez eux.

Il n'a toujours pas levé les yeux.

_Un torticolis peut-être?, _s'interroge la petite voix qui a passé un costume d'infirmière plus que sexy.

Il doit s'attendre à ce que je m'exécute immédiatement. Mais je ne bouge pas.

Je l'entends souffler.

- Et bien Miss Swan, quels mots dans mes propos avez-vous du mal à comprendre ?

Il daigne enfin lever la tête. Il a décidément des prunelles vertes absolument magnifiques mais d'une froideur à congeler le café que je tiens à la main.

Sans un mot, je pose le verre en carton et les deux journaux entre nous deux. Il recule de surprise et me regarde enfin. Je me laisse envahir par cet océan limpide. Je reste scotchée !

- Comment…, commence-t-il avant de se raviser.

_Et ouais ! C'est la classe, mec !, _se gausse la petite voix la tête haute.

Il m'observe un instant puis un mince sourire tire sur ses lèvres.

Edward Cullen qui sourit, c'est un poème à lui tout seul. Je crois qu'à cet instant, mon cœur rate un battement. Et je prends soudain une résolution : je veux faire sourire ce type tout le temps !

Il prend le café et le pose à la droite de son clavier. Il prend les journaux à côté, le Forbes en premier, le Wallstreet au-dessus.

Edward aime l'ordre, peut-être même à l'excès. Je mets cela dans un coin de ma tête. Ca peut toujours servir.

Je l'ai surpris. J'ai surpris Edward Cullen. Et j'en suis particulièrement fière.

_Bon, d'un autre côté, tu l'as surpris avec un café et un journal. Pas en rachetant cinquante pour cent de la First National Bank. Il n'y a pas de quoi pavoiser_, me fait remarquer la petite voix qui commence à m'excéder royalement.

Il se reprend presque immédiatement. Son visage est à nouveau fermé comme une tombe, le vert de ses prunelles virant au foncé.

De la colère ? Ce type est vraiment une énigme.

- Vous viendrez tous les matins avec mon agenda et nous verrons ensemble les rendez-vous de la journée. Vous trouverez sur votre bureau un enregistreur où je vous ai dicté une dizaine de lettres. Vous les taperez et viendrez me les montrer pour que je les corrige et les signe avant midi. Et vous chercherez le dossier Connely et vous me l'apporterez.

- Bien monsieur, réponds-je le plus calmement possible. Préférez-vous que je m'occupe d'abord du courrier ou du dossier ?

- Du courrier !

Il replonge son nez dans son dossier. La conversation s'arrête là et je dois me mettre au travail.

Je fais demi-tour pour rejoindre mon bureau.

- Mademoiselle Swan, m'interpelle-t-il. Il faudra beaucoup plus qu'un café et deux journaux pour m'éblouir.

Eblouir ! Le verbe est intéressant. La petite voix a déjà plein d'étoiles dans les yeux et la langue qui pend jusqu'à terre. Je souris intérieurement.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a replongé dans ses dossiers. Mais j'ai bien entendu de l'ironie dans sa voix. Je l'amuse ! C'est déjà cela !

- C'est évident, monsieur, répondis-je avant de disparaitre.

Puis-je être de ces femmes qui éblouissement par un quelconque attrait ? Non, certainement pas !

Je m'assois à mon bureau et souffle un grand coup. Le début de matinée n'est pas aussi mauvais que prévu. J'allume l'ordinateur et je suis surprise de la rapidité d'apparition de la première page. Je suis habituée au mien, un antique computer digne de figurer dans un musée sur l'informatique.

Je reconnais la plupart des icônes, ce qui me rassure. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward Cullen soit patient !

Mes années passées ne m'ont pas permis de passer le diplôme universitaire dont je rêvais. Mais elles m'avaient laissé tout le temps pour que j'apprenne à taper rapidement et efficacement sur un clavier.

J'ai, de plus, une orthographe assez correcte – heureusement d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un passionné de littérature et qui compte bien, un jour ou l'autre, travailler dans ce domaine.

Je mets les écouteurs du dictaphone et je commence mon travail. Le courrier n'a rien de très compliqué : quelques résultats à transmettre à des clients, des demandes de documentation sur des entreprises ou des placements boursiers, des réponses à des demandes d'intervention dans des colloques financiers ou universitaires.

Edward Cullen est quelqu'un de très connu et de très demandé à travers tout le pays. Je l'ai lu sur le net mais j'en perçois ce matin-là toute l'ampleur. C'est vrai qu'il n'a que vingt-sept ans : il est un exemple pour beaucoup d'étudiants qui souhaitent suivre la même voix.

Ce n'est pas celle que je souhaite suivre. Mon rêve serait de travailler parmi les livres : je suis une solitaire. Peut-être dans une bibliothèque, ou un musée.

Vers dix heures, je vois Heïdi traverser mon bureau pour se rendre directement dans le bureau du patron. Elle me jette à peine un regard –noir au demeurant – et m'ignore royalement. J'ai la vague impression que le décolleté de son pull est plus plongeant et sa jupe plus courte que lorsque je l'ai croisée ce matin.

- Bonjour, monsieur Cullen, j'vous apporte l'courrier ! s'exclame-t-elle en criant.

Croit-elle qu'Edward est sourd ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille qu'il lève la tête pour s'apercevoir le début de sa poitrine et la longueur de ses gambettes ?

Elle ressort en m'envoyant un sourire carnassier. J'imagine qu'elle a du faire l'effet qu'elle escomptait. Je me remets à mon travail, complètement hermétique à la haine qu'elle me voue.

_S'il voulait baiser avec toi, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, pouffiasse_, lui lance la petite voix.

Je suis satisfaite de mon travail, un peu lente peut-être mais j'espère qu'il tiendra compte du fait que c'est mon premier jour. J'envoie à l'impression dans son bureau.

J'ouvre alors la grande armoire de rangement pour chercher le dossier Connely.

_Merde ! Quel bordel !_ , s'exclame la petite voix.

Je n'aime pas trop les injures, mais là, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas un mot assez fort dans le dictionnaire pour expliquer la tonne de papiers et de dossiers qui s'amoncellent n'importe comment.

Bon ! Il va falloir que je m'occupe de cela aussi. Je ne peux pas travailler avec ça (le bordel, quoi !). Je vais mettre deux heures pour trouver le moindre dossier.

IL ne va pas être content. Va-t-IL m'en imputer la faute ? Etre renvoyer pour la bêtise d'une autre, c'est vraiment trop injuste. Et je sais combien la vie peut-être injuste. Je sens déjà ces traîtresses de larmes pointées leur nez.

Je respire un grand coup et me convaincs de ne pas me résigner.

Attention, armoire me voilà ! Je retrousse les manches de ma chemise et je commence à sortir les dossiers posés au-dessus des classeurs de rangement. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre les étagères du dessus. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse aussi petite ?

Doucement je monte sur ma chaise, pas très sûre.

_Bella, tu as l'équilibre d'un éléphant à trois pattes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ?, s'interroge la petite voix en soulevant un sourcil désapprobateur.

- Mademoiselle Swan, que faites-vous donc là-haut ?

Surprise, je sens mon corps partir en arrière et je n'arrive pas à me ressaisir. Deux bras m'attrapent fermement par la taille. Je me retrouve dans les airs, collée à une paroi chaude et musclée.

Dieu ! Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté pour le coup. Et ma respiration aussi ! Mes entrailles se nouent sur un plaisir que je ne connaissais pas. J'aime cela !

Ma petite voix, pour le coup, devient muette.

J'entends une grande inspiration dans mon cou. Le temps semble se figer quelques instants.

Puis, trop vite à mon gout, il me repose à terre et s'écarte. Je sens un froid soudain dans le dos et un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

- Connaissez-vous le prix de la chaise sur laquelle vous vous êtes juchée, mademoiselle Swan ?, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix rauque mais toujours aussi veloutée.

_Putain ! Cette voix !_, me susurre admirative la petite voix qui se met à chantonner Stranger in the night de Sinatra.

Je me file des gifles intérieures pour me remettre. Je le regarde enfin. Il a un visage impassible, les yeux à nouveau plissés en une ligne fine, les prunelles sombres. Mais à quoi peut-il donc bien penser ?

- Non, répondis-je. Mais par contre je connais le prix d'un plâtre et d'une radio à l'hôpital. Merci.

- Tenteriez-vous un accident du travail, miss Swan ? me gronde-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Non ! s'écrie-je, outrée qu'il puisse penser cela de moi.

J'ai déjà suffisamment passé de temps dans les hôpitaux pour ne pas avoir le désir de m'y rendre volontairement, merci ! Je suis loin d'être une masochiste.

Ses yeux semblent à nouveau chercher une question. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être une énigme pour cet homme ?

Il finit par secouer légèrement la tête. Son regard se ramollit et un léger sourire apparait sur ses lèvres parfaites. J'en bave d'envie !

La petite voix s'est habillée en cuir noir et fait claquer le fouet.

- Alors dans ce cas, que fichez-vous là-haut ! reprend-il, réprobateur.

Je me demande subrepticement s'il est de bon ton de dénigrer sa prédécesseur.

- J'aime que les dossiers soient rangés à ma manière, tente-je de trouver comme excuse, ce que je trouve immédiatement stupide.

Le frémissement devient un sourire plus franc.

- Vous êtes bien indulgente, Mademoiselle Swan. Mon ancienne secrétaire était un chaos à elle toute seule. Mais je ne vous l'ai pas demandé.

Est-ce un reproche ? J'aurai peut-être du le lui demander avant. Mais avant que mon cerveau ne se demande si je ne dois pas m'excuser, je m'entends dire :

- J'avais cru comprendre que vous recherchiez une secrétaire réactive, monsieur Cullen.

- Vous voilà embarquer dans un défi laborieux.

- J'aime les challenges, ironise-je.

Son visage s'assombrit et il me scrute bizarrement. Quel versatile !

- Vraiment ! murmure-t-il. Puis-je vous laisser continuer votre rangement sans que vous recommenciez vos cascades ?

- Je vais m'en tenir aux premières étagères pour ce matin.

- Bien ! Je vous laisse donc la matinée pour commencer à régler ce problème. En tout cas, votre dactylographie est correcte.

Correcte ! Pour un Edward Cullen versatile et énigmatique, ce doit être un compliment ! Pour moi, c'est limite une injure…

Et il repart dans son bureau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un homme de la maintenance vient m'apporter un escabeau. Il me fait une longue litanie sur les règles de sécurité pour monter dessus : pas d'escarpin, pas de chaussettes glissantes. Le discours est monotone, limite appris par cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'il répète ce que mon patron lui a dit.

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois rire ou pleurer.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. IL m'appelle encore quelque fois, pour un dossier, une note, un coup de téléphone. Mais le travail ne semble pas bien compliqué. Vers midi trente, une livreuse – blonde, vraiment ? – vient lui apporter un repas apparemment fait maison, dans des conteneurs en aluminium.

_Zut ! Il a une femme qui lui fait à manger_ !, s'indigne la petite voix qui du coup, enlève sa tenue en cuir pour la jeter à la poubelle.

La blonde numéro cinq me jette un regard noir qui laisse un message sans ambiguïté : il est à moi !

Pauvre fille ! Aucune de nous deux n'a de chance. Si tu t'imagines vraiment qu'un des plus riches hommes –et des plus sexys !- de la côte d'ouest va se contenter d'une petite secrétaire ou d'une livreuse, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Je reste toute la journée dans mon bureau. Edward Cullen, à nouveau très froid et très professionnel, me fait savoir vers dix-sept heures qu'il n'a plus besoin de mes services. Je reprends le même bus en sens inverse.

Je ne cherche pas à savoir si j'ai quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur pour manger ce soir. Aujourd'hui, pas de balade, pas de rencontre.

Je monte péniblement les escaliers qui me mènent au second étage de mon immeuble. Je referme derrière moi à double-tour – une condition exigée par Charlie sur sa longue liste – et je m'effondre sur le lit, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt de pied !

J'ai besoin de récupérer de ma presque nuit blanche de la veille. Depuis quelques années, il me faut plus d'heure de repos qu'à la normale.

Et pour la première fois, je rêve d'Edward Cullen !


	3. chapitre 3: première semaine

Première semaine

Mon dos est plaqué contre son torse. Sensuellement, nos bassins se balancent légèrement à l'unisson. Ses mains, alors autour de ma taille, commencent à caresser lentement mon ventre. Une douce chaleur m'envahit au passage de ses doigts. Je frissonne de plaisir.

- Hummm ! Mademoiselle Swan, me murmure-t-il de sa voix rauque dans le creux de mon oreille. Jusqu'à quel point seriez-vous prête à relever un challenge ?

Je sens son souffle chaud qui balaye mon cou. Les mots restent coincer dans ma gorge et je couine. Son rire chatouille ma peau. Dieu que c'est bon !

Une de ses mains descend doucement dans mon entrejambe tandis que l'autre s'attaque à ma poitrine. Sa paume tourne autour de mon mamelon, de plus en plus fort puis se met à le pétrir durement.

Ma tête part en arrière contre son épaule et je gémis fort. Avec son ongle, il vient racler doucement la peau à la limite de ma culotte.

- Croyez-vous vraiment Mademoiselle Swan, qu'une femme aussi peu d'expérimentée que vous puisse me satisfaire ?

Je me réveille en sueur. Mon réveil matin pousse des cris stridents à côté de moi.

Je réalise que ce n'était qu'un rêve et, de rage, je l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ma petite voix est réduite en cendre au pied de mon lit, incapable de sortir un mot.

Un rêve érotique. C'est… spécial ! Un rêve érotique toutes les nuits, c'est malsain !

Tous les matins de cette première semaine, je me réveille avec l'envie irrésistible de me jeter sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon.

Je passe un long moment à faire mes exercices d'assouplissement et à laisser couler l'eau de la douche pour me débarrasser de mes fantasmes. Je vais finir par payer des charges supplémentaires.

La demi-heure dans le bus finit souvent par me calmer. J'ai dévoré Mary Barton en deux jours et du coup, je me replonge dans George Eliot. Une piètre manière pour retourner à ma période asexuée d'adolescente.

J'arrive tellement à heure fixe au Starbuck que Mike a déjà préparé le café quelques secondes avant mon arrivée. Ma ponctualité le fait bien rire : apparemment, je suis une exception en la matière.

Mike est de plus en plus pressant dans son invitation. Je trouve toujours une bonne excuse – « Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quelle heure je dois travailler » étant ma préférée – mais je n'aime pas mentir. Nous discutons toujours un peu le matin. J'apprends que son travail n'est pour lui qu'un job d'étudiant. Il est à l'université de Seattle, en masters de commerce. Je l'envie.

Ben, aussi, me fait des remarques de plus en plus évidentes. Je l'envoie paitre avec humour et cela me pose moins de problèmes. Lui par contre a quitté l'école juste après le lycée pour reprendre l'affaire familiale de la vente de journaux. Mais son vrai rêve, c'est le journalisme. Il prend des cours du soir d'ailleurs.

Ce sont les deux seules personnes avec qui je peux avoir une conversation. Heïdi ne m'a toujours pas adressé un mot. Elle me regarde hautaine à chaque fois que je franchis les portes de l'ascenseur et elle n'est plus là lorsque je repars le soir.

Et là, je retombe sous le charme de mon patron, Edward Cullen, toujours aussi froid et directif mais tellement, tellement attirant. Il m'accueille tous les matins avec ses ordres qui claquent dans sa bouche comme un fouet.

_Ton patron fouette-t-il ses maîtresses ?,_ s'interroge la petite voix avec un air lubrique.

Et curieusement, j'ai appris à aimer cela. Je frissonne d'anticipation avant de pénétrer dans son bureau devinant son image : sa tête, légèrement penchée sur son travail, ses yeux me transperçant dès qu'ils se posent sur moi, ses lèvres dessinées en un trait fin et dur, qui semblait parfois se relever, comme s'il souriait à une blague qui lui seul connaît.

Comme mercredi midi, où, après avoir enfin fini de ranger cette satanée armoire, je m'autorise enfin ma pause déjeuner. Je sors mon livre et une pomme.

- Vous avez décidé d'arrêter la lévitation aujourd'hui, miss Swan, me lance-t-il.

Je lève mes yeux de mon livre. Edward Cullen est planté devant mon bureau, son air amusé que j'aime bien.

- Aujourd'hui, je préfère m'élever intellectuellement, le contre-je.

Edward observe quelques secondes la première de couverture des poèmes d'Emilie Dickinson.

Ses yeux deviennent soudain lumineux et son visage, d'ordinaire impassible, s'éveille et prend un air enfantin. Il est sublime. Et j'ai soudain très chaud !

- Le rivage est plus sûr, mais j'aime me battre avec les flots, cite-t-il alors de sa voix grave et douce.

Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Je reste scotchée. Et du coup, je ne respire toujours pas. Il connaît Dickinson. Et la citation lui va tout à fait. Il est un battant.

- Le succès semble plus doux à qui ne réussit jamais, lui réponds-je aussi sec.

Et oui ! Je connais également mes classiques. Sur ce terrain là, je pense que je peux presque me battre d'égale à égal avec lui.

Son sourire disparait et ses prunelles s'assombrissent à nouveau. Ca y est ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ! Ses yeux se posent sur le trognon de ma pomme négligemment posée à côté de moi.

- Vous ne mangez pas, mademoiselle Swan ? me demande-t-il.

- Une pomme est par définition de la nourriture, réponds-je, irritée par son irritation.

Il arque un sourcil. Le cœur de la petite voix bat tellement fort qu'il sort de sa poitrine.

Il tourne les talons et sort du bureau en me lançant :

- Vous avez de la répartie, Miss Swan. Sachez en user mais ne pas en abuser !

Je me sens devenir écarlate des pieds à la tête. Je rivalise avec un homard cuit.

Eblouie ! Pour le coup, c'est moi qui le suis.

J'entends Heïdi glousser et demander :

- Qu'est-ce que ch' peux fair' pour vous, m'sieur Cullen ?

- Avoir une diction correcte ! crache Edward.

_Traduction : Foutez-moi la paix ! , _se gausse la petite voix qui coche 1 point Bella 0 Heïdi sur un panneau de match.

J'adore quand il l'a rembarre comme ça ! Je sais, c'est méchant ! Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir parfois un égo.

Il passe les trois autres jours à venir voir ce que je mange. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

_Tu n'es qu'une anorexique, plate et insipide_, me dit la petite voix en se regardant les côtés.

Je rabats le tiroir de mon bureau sur son cri étouffé et reprends ma lecture.

Mais je sais, au fond, qu'elle a raison. Je me fais des idées et des films. Quand je reste debout devant son bureau, attendant qu'il est fini de lire le courrier tapé et que je le vois machinalement taper son stylo sur son bureau, faire descendre lentement le pouce et l'index le long de la laque noire pour le saisir à la base, le retourner, et recommencer. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un geste aussi anodin pouvait être aussi érotique.

_Tu te fais des idées_, me sermonne la petite voix.

Oui ! Je me fais des idées ! Edward Cullen est chaud, sexy ! Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui.

Le vendredi arrive à vitesse grand V. Edward Cullen n'est pas très prolixe en compliments mais il ne m'adresse pas de reproches non plus. J'en conclus donc que mon travail est efficace et j'espère qu'en fin de journée, il prolongera mon contrat.

Je ne demande pas un contrat à long terme. Six mois suffiront pour faire ce que j'ai prévu. Surtout s'il continue à me payer aussi bien.

Comme chaque matin, après la livraison du café et des journaux (que je pose maintenant précautionneusement à droite du clavier, le Forbes sur le Times), Edward me donne du courrier à taper et me demande de sortir des dossiers. Aujourd'hui, c'est à nouveau celui de la société Connely.

Sur l'agenda, trois personnes de cette petite entreprise import-export ont rendez-vous avec mon patron vers seize heures.

A dix heures, j'accompagne mon patron à une réunion pour prendre des notes. Je rougis furieusement devant les regards interrogateurs, mi souriants, mi apitoyés, des différents cadres présents. Edward ne prend pas la peine de me présenter et je commence une heure de prise de note. Sans fausse modestie, je sais que dans ce domaine je ne suis pas trop mauvaise aussi.

Comme d'habitude depuis le mercredi, Edward Cullen vient voir ce que je mange à midi : une banane et une pomme.

- Je vous avais demandé de vous restaurer plus conséquemment, Miss Swan, dit-il de cette voix glaciale que j'analyse comme un mauvais présage.

- C'est plus, contre-je en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus innocente possible.

Il m'observe, à la fois agacé et amusé par le fait que je tente de le défier.

- Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même définition de ce terme, ajoute-t-il.

_Si ! Si !_ s'exclame la petite voix, perverse. _Tu es plus !_

- Etes-vous frugivore, mademoiselle Swan ?, me taquine-t-il à nouveau.

Quand je pense que madame Cope m'avait dit qu'il était acerbe.

_Les blondes n'ont pas d'humour !_, se gausse la petite voix.

- Mon contrat de travail ne mentionne pas ce que je dois manger durant mon temps de pause.

- Qu'en savez-vous, vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

Je vois son petit sourire craquant d'afficher. Mon cœur a un nouveau raté et je reste hypnotisée sur cette image d'un Dieu de la beauté.

- Car si cela avait été le cas, je suis bien certaine que vous m'auriez envoyé l'avocat de votre entreprise avec le dit document dument stabyloté.

- Bien vu, miss Swan. D'ailleurs, vous appellerez Mme Cope dès que votre pause sera finie pour qu'elle rectifie cet oubli.

Je me demande un instant s'il blague ou s'il est sérieux. ! Je préfère opter pour la blague.

L'après-midi, je deviens de plus en plus nerveuse. J'avais pensé qu'il m'appellerait pour m'annoncer si je poursuivais l'aventure l'après-midi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais remake de téléréalité.

_La sentence est irrévocable_, lance la petite voix habillée d'un pagne de bambou en éteignant une torche enflammée. _Bella Swan, ce soir, vous quittez l'île._

Vers seize heures trente, les rendez-vous débarquent dans mon bureau. Trente minutes de retard ! J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content !

Laurent Da Ravin est un homme de couleur noire, grand et élancé, extrêmement sophistiqué. Victoria Markell est une belle rousse pulpeuse. Merde ! Il n'y a vraiment que moi qui ne ressemble à rien. Et enfin, James Connely, un grand blond sec avec des yeux de fouines. D'emblée, je ne l'aime pas.

Connely me regarde quelques secondes, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et ses petits yeux tellement clairs qu'ils ne paraissent pas naturels. Il se penche alors sur mon bureau, trop, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens des relents de parfum bon marché !

Beurk !

- Salut, ma beauté, susurre-t-il d'une voix railleuse. Nous avons rendez-vous avec ton patron. Societé Connely.

- En effet, monsieur Connely, répondis-je le plus professionnellement que je peux à cet instant. Je vais prévenir monsieur Cullen.

- Ne bouge pas, poupée, nous avons l'habitude de nous présenter nous-mêmes.

Et sur ce, avant même que j'ai le temps de réagir, il s'avance vers la porte d'Edward et l'ouvre en grand.

Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avant qu'il me fasse signer mon contrat d'embauche !

Je me lève précipitamment et les rejoints. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Edward appuyer sur une touche pour mettre son écran en veille. Il jette un regard à pétrifier un champion de catch poids lourds.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous avertir, balbutie-je.

Le grand blond se rapproche de moi. Le manque d'espace entre lui et moi me donne la nausée.

- Il a pas l'air commode, ton patron. Tu devrais peut-être venir travailler avec moi, me dit-il tout bas.

Je me raidis mais avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je vois Edward se lever d'un bon et serrer les poings.

_C'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon_ !

- C'est bon, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous pouvez nous laisser !

Je rebrousse vite chemin et ferme la porte du bureau.

La petite voix a déjà enfilé un pardessus noir et des lunettes de soleil pour filer en douce.

Je tente de l'ignorer et je retourne m'asseoir poursuivre mon travail. Mais j'ai tellement l'esprit ailleurs que lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, je tente de relire un courrier à l'écran, je m'aperçois qu'il n'a ni queue, ni tête.

_Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment de penser à une queue ?,_ me suggère, salace, la petite voix.

Pour couronner le tout, Heïdi se pointe dans le bureau. Elle pose sur mon bureau un dessous en carton contenant quatre grands cafés aux couleurs du Starbucks. Elle remonte sa jupe largement au-dessus des genoux –j'en suis rouge de honte pour elle – et descend son décolleté qui laisse plus que suggérer sa poitrine exagérément généreuse.

Et bien au moins celle-là, on sait qu'elle ne compte pas monter en grade grâce à son intellect.

- Edward m'a demandé d' apporter des cafés pour LUI et les autres, m'annonce-t-elle, comme s'il est d'une nécessité vitale que je sache pourquoi elle est là.

Et là-dessus, elle reprend le carton et disparait par le bureau du patron.

Je pleurniche ! S'il ne veut même plus de moi pour ça, c'est que la situation est catastrophique.

Peut-être que je devrais moi aussi tester les jupes courtes et les talons aiguilles.

_Tu parles, Charles. Avec tes deux baguettes et tes œufs au plat, il aurait tellement peur qu'il serait capable de se jeter par la fenêtre pour t'échapper, _m'injurie la petite voix.

Heïdi ne m'adresse ni un mot ni un regard quand elle regagne sa banque d'accueil. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très satisfaite de la réaction des hommes.

James Connely et ses deux acolytes sortent finalement du bureau. Sa morgue semble s'être un peu affadie mais il a toujours ce regard mauvais.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, ma beauté. Mon offre tient toujours ! Si jamais tu cherches un nouveau job de secrétaire, appelle-moi !

Je frissonne d'horreur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'image pour comprendre le double sens de sa proposition.

- Je suis très bien ici, Mr Connely. Merci !

- Vraiment. On ferait un très bon travail tous les deux, j'en suis persuadé !

- Elle a dit non, Connely ! lance une voix froide et tranchante.

Edward est dans l'encadrement de la porte. En deux pas, il nous rejoint. L'air devient tellement glacial que je me mets à frissonner.

_Chouette ! De la bagarre_, s'exclame la petite voix, déjà installée sur le canapé, un paquet de pop-corn à la main.

Mais James blêmit immédiatement. Il baisse la tête et sort de mon bureau comme un gamin punit de sucreries, accompagnés des deux autres dont je ne connais même pas la voix.

_Ca, c'est mon patron _!, dit fièrement la petite voix en bombant le torse.

- Mademoiselle Swan, dans mon bureau, me demande Edward d'un ton plus calme mais encore tranchant.

Mes jambes arrivent à peine à me soutenir. Mais je tente de faire bonne figure. Allez, ma vieille, tu as vécu pire que cela !

Il referme la porte derrière moi et me demande de m'asseoir sur la chaise. Je réalise que le cul de Connely était assis juste là avant le mien. Je chasse cette image de ma tête et m'installe, prête en attendre les invectives et le verdict final.

Edward vient s'asseoir devant moi, ses fesses posées sur le bord du bureau. Il me scrute à nouveau longuement.

Et puis ses épaules s'affaissent soudain et j'ai l'impression qu'une barrière est en train de tomber. Ses yeux expriment enfin une émotion : de la peur ?

- Je n'ai pas aimé comment ce Connely vous a traité, dit-il doucement.

Pas aimé ! Mon ventre fait des saltos arrière de plaisir.

- Je n'ai pas aimé non plus !

Il souffle.

- Vous avez été correcte comme secrétaire cette semaine. Désirez-vous continuer notre collaboration ?

Correcte ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est un reproche ou un compliment. Je cligne des yeux vers lui, cherchant une quelconque réponse.

- Oui, monsieur Cullen.

Il se penche sur le bureau pour saisir une liasse de papier. J'aperçois par la chemise entrouverte le début d'un pectoral parfaitement dessiné. Bon sang ! Ce type est un Dieu vivant.

Il me tend un nouveau contrat. Je paraphe chaque page et signe à la fin. Je l'entends souffler d'exaspération.

- Vous devriez vraiment lire ce que vous signez, Isabella.

- Avez-vous fait rajouter une obligation de repas ?

- Oh ! Miss Swan ! Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je pourrais rajouter dans ce contrat.

Mon ventre se contracte subitement. N'y a-t-il vraiment que moi pour percevoir un second sens à cette phrase ?

_Tu es devenue une sale perverse !,_ me gronde la petite voix.

Je lui tends le contrat.

- Vous avez fini pour ce soir. Je vais vous ramener à votre voiture.

- Pourquoi ?, m'exclame-je, surprise.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sur que James ne vous attende pas en bas. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Il a l'air très convaincu de ce qu'il avance. C'est touchant, et un peu possessif. Ca me plait !

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de sur-réagir ?

- Mon métier exige de savoir prendre des précautions, miss Swan, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Oups ! Le voilà à nouveau en colère ! Je ne préfère pas continuer la conversation et je me lève, prête à le suivre. Il m'invite à passer devant lui. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de le savoir dans mon dos, tout proche. Je sens cette chaleur et cette électricité entre lui et moi.

Nous passons devant Heïdi dont la mâchoire semble se détacher et tomber à terre.

La petite voix lui tire la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans.

Je m'apprête à appeler l'ascenseur mais Edward me devance. C'est amusant cette manière d'être prévenant : c'est désuet, attentionné, possessif. Nos doigts se frôlent à nouveau et je frissonne de plaisir. Nous sommes si prêts l'un de l'autre que je n'ai qu'une peur : qu'il s'aperçoive que mon pouls s'accélère, que ma respiration devient plus difficile et que j'apprécie trop, mais alors vraiment trop, qu'il soit proche de moi.

Je rentre précipitamment dans la cage ouverte et me colle au fond. J'entends les portes se refermer et je lève les yeux, craignant soudain être seule. Mais Edward est là, me fixant curieusement. Sa main s'approche du bouton sous-sol et je m'écris :

- Je ne suis pas venue en voiture. Je prends le bus.

Il se ravise et demande le rez-de-chaussée. La cage commence à descendre.

Dieu que je déteste l'ascenseur !

Edward continue à me fixer intensément, les poings fixés. L'air devient soudain électrique et j'ai l'impression que l'espace est de plus en plus petit.

Soudain, il se jette en avant. Une main passe derrière ma nuque, l'autre sur mon dos et je sens ses lèvres chaudes se presser contre les miennes. Le geste est sauvage mais le contact est doux, sensuel. J'ouvre mes lèvres et nos langues se trouvent et se goutent voluptueusement. Son corps se colle au mien, parfaitement, comme si l'un était fait pour l'autre. Je glisse mes mains – enfin ! – dans ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et soyeux. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! Je gémis de plaisir.

Mon bruit a du lui faire réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire car il rompt immédiatement son baiser et garde son regard plongé dans le mien. Je dois avoir l'air d'un chaton apeuré.

_Mais bouge-toi ! Embrasse-le à ton tour, triple andouille,_ s'écrie la petite voix.

Et pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Je tente de me rapprocher mais l'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes commencent à s'ouvrir.

Edward se décolle immédiatement de moi et s'éloigne le plus possible, comme si j'étais devenue subitement persona non grata.

_Et merde ! Putain, c'est définitif : je déteste les ascenseurs !_, s'exclame la petite voix en donnant un coup de pied contre la porte métallique.

Je me secoue, me réprimandant moi-même de mes injures intérieures. Je me redresse, et je suis mon patron en tentant d'avoir l'air la plus normale possible, sachant que c'est tache perdue dès le départ.

Edward, maintenant, est devant moi. Il marche tellement vite que je suis presque obligée de courir pour suivre son rythme. Ses poings sont à nouveau serrés, son attitude rigide et même si je ne vois pas son visage, il l'imagine crispé et froid.

Il est en colère !

Contre moi !

Bin, celle-là, c'est la plus forte. Ce n'est pas ma faute, à moi, si monsieur « Je change d'humeur toutes les trente secondes » m'a embrassée dans l'ascenseur.

Nous croisons la blonde de l'accueil, Jane si mes souvenirs sont bons, dont l'expression serait encore plus risible que celle d'Heïdi si je n'étais pas en colère contre mon patron.

Les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement devant nous et nous nous retrouvons dehors. L'arrêt du bus est tout proche et nous mettons à peine trois minutes à pied pour le rejoindre.

Je suis soulagée de m'apercevoir que le bus est en train de se garer pour accueillir les passagers. Je n'aurai pas à avoir une discussion, plus que déplaisante, à ce moment-là. Je suis si vexée après lui que je crois que je suis capable de lui fiche ma démission à la tête.

Tu as besoin de ce job, Bella !

_Et tu as besoin qu'il t'embrasse à nouveau_, me rappelle la petite voix.

Il se retourne enfin. Je tente d'avoir un visage furieux mais je sais d'emblée que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui.

Mais je suis surprise : c'est de la douleur que je vois dans le sien.

Il souffre !

De m'avoir embrassée !

Je sais que je ne suis pas un canon de beauté mais quand même !

- Bonne soirée, monsieur Cullen, dis-je d'un ton froid, ma colère augmentant encore sous cette constatation.

Et sans même attendre sa réponse, je m'engouffre par la porte du véhicule.


	4. Chapitre 4: premier contrat

Premier contrat

Je rentre chez moi, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mon humeur est tellement mauvaise que même la petite voix se fait toute petite derrière moi.

Non mais pour qui se prend-il ?

_Pour un patron sexy en diable_, tente la petite voix en se cachant.

Je tourne en rond dans mon appartement que, pour la première fois, je trouve ridiculement minuscule. Je repense à son regard froid, ses poings serrés, à cette douleur affichée de m'avoir embrassée,…

…, et aussi à ce baiser, chaud, presque violent, à ses lèvres posées sur moi, à son odeur, à cette chaleur qui avait envahi mon bas-ventre. Dieu ! Ce baiser avait été meilleur que tous mes fantasmes nocturnes !

Du coup, maintenant, en plus d'avoir la tension à 22, j'ai très chaud.

Décidemment, cet appartement est vraiment tout petit.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée à Seattle, je mets en un jogging, une paire de baskets, j'attaque mes cheveux et je pars courir.

Le Kinnear Park n'est pas très loin. Je l'avais repéré lorsque je suis arrivée avec tous mes bagages, me promettant d'aller m'y promener lorsque la météo serait clémente.

Il bruine, il fait froid mais je n'en ai cure. L'important étant que je me défoule.

J'ai toujours détesté la course à pied. Mon médecin me l'a pourtant recommandée, des petites foulées légères sur un terrain qui amortit les chocs pour ne pas fatiguer mon dos. Charlie et Jacob m'ont traînée deux fois par semaine dans les forêts de Forks pour subir ma torture. Je n'y ai jamais pris goût alors que mes exercices matinaux me plaisent assez.

Mais là ! C'est un cas de force majeure. Je ne pense à rien sinon à mes pieds frappant la terre et l'air emplissant mes pouvoirs. Les dix premières minutes sont difficiles, comme d'habitude, mais je me force à poursuivre, fixant le sol à quelques mètres de moi pour éviter les trous ou les obstacles éventuels.

Au début où je me suis entraînée avec Charlie et Jacob, je tombai toutes les cinq minutes. Ils ont dû restreindre les entraînements à un quart d'heure pour ne pas que je finisse à nouveau enrubanner de sparadraps des pieds à la tête.

Maintenant je suis capable, si je me concentre suffisamment, d'éviter ma maladresse honteuse.

La course finit par devenir plus facile, l'adrénaline prenant place dans mes veines.

Je regarde ma montre une bonne heure plus tard. Je suis enfin calme et capable de réfléchir correctement.

Edward Cullen a prolongé mon contrat, c'est le point positif.

Il m'a embrassé, et ça, c'est un point super positif.

Mais, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement il a trouvé cela douloureux, c'est le point négatif. Et bien, je dois d'abord penser à mon objectif.

Tant pis pour Edward Cullen et son mauvais caractère. Je jouerai dorénavant les secrétaires professionnelles et j'oublierai ce qui vient de se passer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester à la Cullen Corporation durant plusieurs années. Quelques mois suffiront amplement.

Forte de cette décision, je sors du parc pour rentrer chez moi. Garée sur le parking qui longe le parc, j'aperçois une superbe voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Une voiture de luxe, ce n'est pas inhabituel à Seattle mais je ne sais pas,… une impression.

Je la fixe quelques secondes. Et soudain, elle démarre et passe devant moi. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle me surveillait ?

_Tu délires, ma vieille_, me dit la petite voix, son index tournant sur sa tempe.

Je finis par hausser les épaules et rentre chez moi.

Ma nuit est encore plus mouvementée que d'habitude. Il faut dire que maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de concret pour alimenter mes rêves.

Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur. Edward appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt et la cabine se suspend entre deux étages. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur sauvage. Ses lèvres se soulèvent d'un côté dans un sourire ravageur.

- Où en étions-nous, miss Swan ?, me susurre-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Rien que le son de sa voix me met en transe. Je sens mon corps tremblé, désireux que ses mains me possèdent. Il prend ma nuque fermement de sa main gauche, tire vers l'arrière pour que mon visage s'expose au sien.

Ses lèvres s'emparent de ma bouche et la sucent avidement, violemment. Je gémis de plaisir. Sa langue vient forcer l'entrée. Je la lui accorde bien volontiers et nos langues commençent un combat sensuel.

Sa main droite vient caresser mon dos. Elle descend doucement, passe sur ma fesse et va saisir ma cuisse. Il la remonte sur sa hanche tout en me planquant contre la paroi froide en métal. Un frisson descend au creux de mon ventre et je pousse à nouveau un petit cri de plaisir.

Il se colle un peu plus à moi, sa cuisse pressant mon entrejambe dont les sensations deviennent de plus en plus fortes. Je sens son plaisir grandir contre moi.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne, suit le long de ma mâchoire pour aller se loger dans mon cou. Des sons plaintifs s'échappent de ma gorge que je ne tente même pas de taire. Ma respiration est erratique et la boule au fond de mon ventre grossit de plus en plus, commençant une douce torture dont j'ignore tout.

- Alors, miss Swan, prête pour un nouveau challenge, continue-t-il en pouffant contre ma clavicule.

Son souffle m'électrise et je suis incapable de lui répondre. Je ne peux pas lui résister, ce type aura ma peau.

Il commence alors à frotter son bassin contre le mien, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, ses mains bloquant toujours ma nuque et ma cuisse.

Le nœud grandit, me serre les entrailles jusqu'à la douleur. Encore quelques va-et-vient et puis c'est l'explosion.

Je me réveille en transe, une étrange sensation entre les jambes. Et une sonnerie stridente dans les oreilles. Waouh ! Ca, c'était du rêve !

Je réalise alors que la sonnerie n'a rien avoir avec mon rêve : c'est mon téléphone portable qui me dit bonjour. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil matin : sept heures. Quel est l'idiot qui me téléphone à des heures pareilles.

Je me lève et je grimace immédiatement. Mes jambes se rappellent douloureusement à mes souvenirs.

_Ca t'apprendra à te mettre en colère après ton patron._

- Mademoiselle Swan, C'est Edward Cullen, me dit la voix dure de mon patron.

_L'idiot, c'est ton boss _?, me lance la petite voix.

Je rougis de honte, derrière mon téléphone, toute seule. Pour le coup, c'est moi l'idiote.

- Oui, monsieur, balbutie-je, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Il faut que vous veniez au bureau. Pourriez-vous être là pour huit heures ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Il raccroche sans rajouter un mot. Un merci aurait été le bienvenu mais bon, apparemment, je vais avoir droit à Edward la froideur.

Je prends une douche rapide, m'habille en vitesse et file attendre le bus au coin de la rue. Je ne pense même pas à mon petit-déjeuner – de toute façon, je crois que je serai incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Le bus semble aller plus vite que d'habitude. Pourtant j'arrive devant l'immeuble de la Cullen Corporation vers huit heures. Je me demande si je dois monter de suite ou aller chercher un café et le journal. Pourquoi les habitudes seraient-elles différentes aujourd'hui ?

Mike n'est pas de service au Starbuck. Je me fais servir un grand café noir puis file acheter les deux journaux : ce n'est pas Ben non plus. Même l'entrée de l'immeuble est étrange. Jane n'est pas à son poste, remplacée par un grand gaillard que je ne connais pas – mais blond, tout de même, les habitudes ont la dent dure. Il lorgne sur le badge que j'ai pris soin d'épingler dans le bus et me laisse passer sans dire un mot.

Je ferme les yeux dans l'ascenseur et commence à chercher une citation qui pourrait me faire oublier tout ce qui s'est déroulé ici même.

Une mauvaise herbe est une herbe dont on n'a pas encore trouvé les vertus, disait Ralph Waldo Emerson.

Je me demande combien de temps il faudra encore avant qu'on me trouve une vertu quelconque.

Les portes de l'ascenseur ouvrent sur un accueil vide. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée ou déçue : Pourquoi suis-je la seule à être obligée de venir travailler un samedi matin !

Boudeuse comme une gamine de dix ans qui n'a pas envie d'aller à l'école, je pose mon sac et ma veste sur la chaise de mon bureau avant de me diriger droit vers le bureau de mon patron.

Tiens ! Edward n'est pas là !

Je pose le gobelet et les journaux sur la surface blanche et je me retourne pour aller taper du courrier qu'il m'a certainement laissé à côté de l'ordinateur.

IL est près de la porte. IL me regarde à nouveau avec ce regard noir qui me statufie instantanément. IL a l'air si… puissant !

_Tu crois qu'il est resté là toute la matinée à t'attendre derrière la porte_, me demande timidement la petite voix.

Il ferme doucement la porte et s'avance vers moi.

- Mademoiselle Swan, nous devons parler, annonce-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pourquoi a-t-il cette voix ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas assis à son bureau ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fermé la porte ?

_Peut-être qu'il veut continuer ? Peut-être qu'il veut te sauter dessus et t'embrasser ? Peut-être qu'il veut t'arracher tes vêtements ? Peut-être…, _s'enflamme la petite voix avant que je l'envoie s'écraser comme une crêpe contre la paroi du vitrée derrière le bureau.

J'acquiesce de la tête, incapable de sortir un mot à cet instant. Edward lève le bras en direction des canapés.

- Asseyons-nous ici voulez-vous ? Nous serons plus à l'aise.

N'y-a-t-il que moi pour saisir l'implicite de la proposition ? Toujours est-il que je sens déjà le chaud me monter aux joues tandis que je me dirige vers le petit salon. (Petit ! Il a deux fois la taille de mon appartement !)

Le canapé est en cuir, beige crème. Le toucher est agréable, la ligne simple, légèrement courbe dans l'angle. Un vrai petit cocon douillet.

_Sur le même canapé ! Bientôt dans le même lit !,_ dit la petite voix en se détachant de la vitre.

Je me mets tout au bout et Edward vient s'installer à un mètre de moi.

- Bien ! commence Edward avant de laisser un moment de silence.

Il est mal à l'aise. Ses sourcils sont froncés pour faire apparaître une ride sur le front. Je sens qu'il cherche ses mots. Soudain, je ne le trouve plus aussi puissant que cela… fragile même ! Ce qu'il a à me dire est donc si difficile ?

Il va me virer !

- Ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait jamais du arriver, mademoiselle Swan. C'est une attitude inacceptable dans mon entreprise.

Hé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Je sens mes poings se serrer tous seuls et la colère de la veille revenir lentement.

- Je comprendrais donc que vous ne désiriez plus travailler directement pour moi et je vous propose un poste de secrétaire dans une autre branche de mon entreprise au même salaire et pour une durée indéterminée.

Il fait à nouveau une pose mais je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Il me fixe quelques instants et mon expression doit le rassurer car il continue :

- Si toutefois, vous décidiez de rester à votre poste actuel,…

_Oui ! Oui ! Oui !_ s'exclame la petite voix en sautillant de joie.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous assurer, mademoiselle Swan, d'avoir le même comportement professionnel que lors de la semaine dernière. Vous êtes-vous rendu compte de la relation particulière qui s'est installée entre nous ? continue-t-il.

_Ah bon ! Il ne se jette pas sur toutes ses secrétaires ?,_ demande innocemment la petite voix.

Il y met des formes mais je saisis le fond. Je deviens soudainement toute rouge et je tortille mes doigts entre eux.

- Oui, murmure-je, heureuse qu'il aborde le sujet.

Je n'ose pas lui avouer que moi aussi, je vais finir par me consumer sur place à force de trouver des double sens à tous ses gestes et ses paroles.

J'entends un soupir de soulagement. Il se détend un peu.

- Notre proximité amènera certainement des situations semblables à celles d'hier et, pour votre protection comme la mienne, je préfèrerai que nous mettions tout cela sur un contrat.

Je sursaute et durant quelques secondes, je me demande si je ne viens pas d'avoir une hallucination auditive.

- Un contrat ? m'exclame-je pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Comme un contrat de travail ?

Il sourit, amusé.

- C'est l'idée de base. A quelques détails près.

Je rougis. Il se moque de moi. Je suis si naïve, parfois qu'on pourrait croire une nonne sortie la veille de son couvent.

- Mais un contrat qui parlerait de quoi ? balbutie-je, déstabilisée.

Il se tourne alors vers la petite table et j'aperçois une chemise verte. Il l'ouvre et sort une feuille de papier. Il a déjà tout prévu. Ma respiration devient soudain plus difficile. Il me vient à l'idée tout un tas d'image étrange : la petite voix s'est vêtue de cuir et se retrouve pendue par des chaînes dans une position très suggestive.

- Un contrat qui mettrait un cadre à notre relation, les moments, les conditions,…

_Un contrat de baise !,_ s'extasie la petite voix dont les yeux sortent de leur orbite.

- Mais c'est légal ?, demande-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se moque de moi. Stupide que je suis !

- Ca ne l'est pas au sens strict de la loi, mademoiselle Swan. C'est juste une entente écrite entre deux personnes consentantes sur un sujet qui ne concerne qu'eux. Vous pourrez rompre cet accord à tout moment et mon offre de travail dans un autre service sera toujours valable. Par contre, le NDA que vous avez signé la semaine dernière est lui bien légal.

Sa voix était devenue de nouveau ferme et je me sentis à nouveau blessée. Bonjour la confiance !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le répéter à qui que ce soit ! murmure-je, un peu offensé.

Il soupire à nouveau, son front se plisse et je l'entends marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble à un « je sais ».

- Donc pour résumé, explique-je pour être sûre de bien comprendre. Vous voudriez que je continue à être votre secrétaire personnelle et que nous ayons de temps à autre des relations extra-professionnelles.

Ses yeux deviennent noirs et pour la première fois, j'aperçois du désir.

- Je crois que nous appelons cela des relations sexuelles, mademoiselle Swan, me dit-il.

Des nouveaux tremblements de mon bas-ventre me font me tortiller légèrement. Je réprime un gémissement. Comment un simple mot peut-il me mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Mais si j'accepte, je dois signer votre contrat.

Il acquiesce. Je reste médusée. Bien sur que j'ai envie d'une relation avec lui. Mais pourquoi passer par ce stupide papier ?

- Mais vous proposez cela à toutes vos secrétaires ? m'exclame-je avant de me rendre compte que j'aurai mieux fait de garder cette réflexion insultante pour moi.

Son regard devient soudain plus brillant. Ses lèvres se crispent en une fine ligne et j'aperçois sa mâchoire se serrer. Il est en colère, contre moi !

_Adieu veau, vache, cochon, baise !_ Soupire la petite voix, désespérée.

- Non, miss Swan, déclare-t-il sèchement. Comme je vous l'ai mentionné précédemment, la relation qui s'est installée entre nous est particulière et n'ai jamais apparu avec les autres membres de mon personnel.

Il ne bouge pas, attendant ma décision. Au fur et à mesure que passent les secondes, je le sens à nouveau se crisper.

Décidemment, cet homme est un parfait mystère pour moi. Je secoue la tête.

- Bon d'accord, dis-je finalement. Passez-moi ce fichu papier.

Il me regarde étrangement mais me tend le document.

- Je vais aller chercher un stylo, marmonne-je en commençant à me lever.

- Asseyez-vous, miss Swan ! – Sa voix est ferme. Oups ! Le patron est de retour ! - Vous ne signerez pas ceci avant de l'avoir complètement lu. Je tiens, cette fois-ci, que vous sachiez exactement dans quoi vous vous engagez.

Dans un contrat de baise ! Je ne suis pas complètement décérébrée non plus, quand même !

Mais il ne bouge pas et me fixe intensément ! Je capitule et commence à m'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé pour lire.

Contrat passé en Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan

Les deux parties s'accordent à respecter les règles dûment explicité ci-après de manière consensuelle et confidentielle :

1. Horaires : Les relations seront faites en dehors des horaires de travail, soit entre midi et treize heures trente, le soir après dix-huit heures et le week-end.

2. Le lieu : Il sera décidé exclusivement par Mr Cullen.

3. Mr Cullen et Mlle Swan devront s'engager à n'avoir aucun autre partenaire durant la durée totale du contrat.

4. Mr Cullen et Mlle Swan devront effectuer des analyses de maladies sexuellement transmissibles auprès d'un médecin choisi par Mr Cullen. Si un des deux parties devaient être diagnostiqués durant leur contrat, ils devront en avertir immédiatement l'autre partenaire.

5. Mlle Swan devra avoir une contraception en règle auprès d'un médecin choisi par Mr Cullen.

6. Cette relation n'impliquera aucune autre personne ou matériel particulier.

7. Une liste des gouts et des dégouts des deux partenaires sera mentionnée dans l'annexe de ce document.

8. Mr Cullen s'engage à assumer des frais de présentations et autres diverses dépenses que cette relation pourrait engendrer.

9. Chaque partie pourra rompre ce contrat quand bon lui semblera. Il sera alors présenté un emploi identique au même salaire à Isabella Marie Swan pour une durée indéterminée.

10. Mr Cullen et Mlle Swan s'engagent à ne divulguer ce contrat et cette relation extra-professionnelle à personne.

La feuille suivante est blanche et attend l'annexe mentionnée dans le contrat.

Je reste sonner.

- C'est détaillé, murmure-je.

- J'aime que les choses soient claires et précises, miss Swan, dit-il avec hésitation. Peut-être voudriez-vous prendre le week-end pour réfléchir à votre accord ?

- Non ! m'exclame-je – il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne change d'avis. Mais pourquoi écrire un contrat. Nous pourrions simplement avoir des relations.

Son visage devient à nouveau impassible. C'est une question gênante apparemment.

- Pour deux raisons, Miss Swan. La première est que je veux que vous ayez bien conscience que personne ne doit être au courant de notre arrangement. Notre position professionnelle pourrait en pâtir à tous deux. La seconde est que je veux que vous soyez bien consciente qu'il ne s'agit en aucune façon d'une relation amoureuse. Ce contrat met en place les moments et les temps et permet d'éviter ainsi toute implication émotionnelle pour les deux parties.

_Pour toi peut-être, mais pour elle !_ S'interroge la petite voix, sceptique.

- Il serait bon maintenant que nous remplissions ensemble l'annexe, miss Swan, poursuivit-il dans la même lancée.

Ah, oui ! L'annexe ! C'est là que je me sens devenir petite, toute petite.

La petite voix est pliée en deux de rire à mes pieds, son doigt pointé vers moi.

- Que voudriez-vous que nous mettions ?

- Nous avons déjà eu des expériences sexuelles. Nous savons ce que nous aimons ou non. Ce serait un avantage pour l'un comme pour l'autre que nous sachions à l'avance ce que nous attendons de l'autre.

Je rougis fortement et me tasse sur le canapé. Comment lui avouer que les expériences sont loin d'être équilibrées entre nous deux.

Il est intrigué par mon comportement et lève un sourcil en point d'interrogation.

- De quand date votre dernière expérience sexuelle, mademoiselle Swan ?

Je tortille mes doigts autour de mon tee-shirt. Je baisse les yeux comme une gamine pris la main dans la bonbonnière.

- Jamais ! murmure-je tellement bas que je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il ait entendu.

Il se lève d'un bond, me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

_Ah ! Je crois qu'il a entendu_, souligne la petite voix.

- Vous êtes vierge ! crache-t-il comme si c'était une faute impardonnable.

Ce n'est pas une injure d'être vierge ! Non !

_C'est quand même pas banal, à vingt et un ans. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'être restée couchée sur un lit_, me fait remarquer la petite voix.

- Oui ! réponds-je, un peu vexée.

Il ne se soucie absolument pas du ton de ma voix. Il me tourne soudainement le dos et met ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Je note intérieurement que c'est un signe de grande colère chez lui.

- Nom de Dieu, Bella ! s'écrie-t-il, complètement paniqué. Il n'y a donc aucun gentil garçon à Forks qui soit parvenu à vous déflorer. Aucun voisin un peu trop entreprenant. Aucune rencontre à Seattle. Aucun petit ami qui est proposé de pousser un peu plus loin le baiser.

Deuxième constatation : Quand Edward Cullen est en colère, il m'appelle Bella et il est pris d'une logorrhée verbale.

- Non ! réponds-je plus tranquille.

Il se retourne et me fixe un moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il vérifie mon honnêteté. Est-ce donc si exceptionnel que cela qu'une fille de vingt-un ans soit toujours vierge ?

- Quand un garçon vous a-t-il embrassé pour la dernière fois ? demande-t-il, soudain suspicieux.

Me voilà rougir à nouveau. La petite voix me tient la main, compatissante.

- Hier, tente-je.

Il lève les yeux, exaspéré.

- Avant l'expérience dans l'ascenseur, miss Swan. Quand ?

Je me tasse un peu plus dans le canapé. Si ça continue, je vais soulever un coussin et me cacher dessous.

- Jamais ! finis-je par admettre.

- C'était une première, hier ?

- Oui.

Il reste immobile, les yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Troisième constatation : quand Edward Cullen est vraiment très en colère, il déconnecte.

_Va-y, saute-lui dessus. De toute façon, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte_, me lance la petite voix.

- Vous êtes en colère contre moi, balbutie-je pour le faire revenir sur terre.

Il cligne des yeux. Son visage reprend forme humaine, plus calme. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, et remet ses mains dans ses cheveux, la tête baissée. Sa colère est descendue d'un cran mais elle est toujours là.

Je suis morte de peur.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, miss Swan. Mais contre moi. Vous n'avez aucune expérience avec un homme, une expérience normale qui ne consiste pas à être coincée dans un ascenseur par votre patron, j'entends. Et maintenant, vous êtes là, sans bouger, à me voir vous proposer un contrat de baise. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à vous enfuir en hurlant au harcèlement sexuel ?

- J'ai bien aimé l'ascenseur, murmurai-je en guise de réponse.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Un fin sourire apparaît enfin au coin de ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement en signe de détente.

- Vous êtes décidemment quelqu'un de peu commun.

Je me détends à mon tour, heureuse que l'orage soit passé. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il trouve d'exceptionnel chez moi.

Edward se redresse enfin. Il reprend le contrôle de lui et de la situation. Dans ses yeux, je le vois réfléchir très vite à toute une quantité d'options dont j'ignore tout.

- Voilà qui remet en cause le déroulement des évènements. Je ne veux pas que vous signez aujourd'hui, miss Swan. Vous allez l'emporter chez vous et y réfléchir ce week-end. J'espère avoir votre décision lundi matin. Si jamais, vous ne désirez plus me voir, vous pourrez aller vous rendre directement dans le bureau de madame Cope pour votre nouvelle affectation.

- Mais…, commence-je.

- La discussion est clause. Bonne journée, miss Swan.

Son regard est à nouveau dur, froid, professionnel. Le regard d'un patron envers son employé. Je me lève, prends la pochette contenant le contrat et sors sans dire un mot supplémentaire.

**Bon finalement, je poste un nouveau chapitre juste entre les huitres et la buche. Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde!**


	5. chapitre 5: première sortie

Première sortie

Je rentre à mon appartement, encore plus énervée que la veille. Je pose le dossier qui m'a brulé les doigts durant tout le trajet sur la seule table de la pièce et je file prendre une douche.

L'eau tiède me calme à peine. En revenant, la petite voix tourne autour de la table comme si une bombe était posée dessus.

Du coup, je retourne courir au parc l'après-midi.

Et le dimanche idem. Le footing est devenu mon sport préféré depuis trois jours.

La voiture aux vitres fumées est toujours là. Preuve que je me suis faite des idées, c'est un habitué du parc !

Mais à la fin du week-end, mon énervement n'a pas diminué.

Charlie m'appelle pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il me réprimande un peu du fait que je le délaisse. Je culpabilise. C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui de se retrouver tout seul à Forks après les quatre années assez mouvementées que nous avons vécues ensemble.

Je m'abstiens de joindre Jacob. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que notre relation soit plus amicale qu'elle n'a été. Mais Jacob a toujours été pour moi comme un grand frère. Et je n'ai pas envie de rendre ma vie plus compliquée qu'elle n'est actuellement.

_Tu aurais du accepter. Ton patron ne t'aurait pas regardé comme une extra-terrestre à quatre têtes_, me reproche la petite voix.

Je reste alors assise devant la table de la cuisine, la chemise verte fermée devant moi.

Est-ce que je voulais ce qu'il me propose ? _Oui._

Pourquoi est-il obligé de mettre notre relation en contrat ? _Aucune idée._

Edward peut être tellement froid, distant à certains moments, tellement chaud et sexy à d'autres.

Il est si rigide, obsédé par l'ordre et si excessif dans ses débordements affectifs.

C'est un homme avec tellement de facettes qu'il est incompréhensible pour moi. Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisie moi ?

Mille questions se bousculent dans ma tête et lorsque je lève enfin les yeux de ce vert obsédant, je m'aperçois qu'il est minuit.

Bella ! Prends une décision ou tu vas finir par être folle.

J'ouvre rapidement la pochette, signe en bas de la page et referme tout aussi vite. Puis je file dans ma chambre, referme la porte et m'enfonce sur le lit tandis que la petite voix m'attache solidement les mains et les pieds : interdiction de revenir en arrière.

Finalement, le sommeil vient plus vite que je ne l'avais cru et je maudis à nouveau mon réveil matin à sept heures le lundi.

Une deuxième semaine ! Et toujours pas d'habitude en place. Aujourd'hui, je vais rendre le dossier. Aujourd'hui va avoir lieu notre première relation de baise.

_Une bonne baise commence par une hygiène parfaite_, la petite voix me fait la leçon. _Donc douche, rasage des jambes, parfum discret et sous-vêtements sexy._

Elle jette un œil peu amène vers mon placard de vêtements.

_Enfin, pour ton cas, corrects suffiront déjà._

Je l'ignore royalement, j'ai autre chose à faire et à penser que cette petite conne dévergondée et je file sous la douche.

Bon ! Par pure bonne conscience, je me rase les jambes et j'enfile des dessous assortis. Je me demande vaguement quel genre de dessous sexy apprécient mon patron.

Je cours prendre mon bus tout en chassant de mon esprit les images d'Edward et de moi, nus, dans son bureau. Et surtout, j'essaye d'être sourde aux explications sexuelles de la petite voix qui s'est parée de cuir moulant, les cheveux plaqués impeccablement, un liner soulignant ses yeux de biche, un rouge « appel au sexe » sur les lèvres !

Le café à la main, les journaux et la pochette verte sous le bras, je me retrouve sans vraiment savoir comment, devant la porte du bureau de mon patron. Je me réveille soudain, me gifle intérieurement pour me secouer, respire un grand coup et tape deux coups secs pour avertir que j'arrive.

J'ouvre sans attendre la permission. Edward est à son travail, comme d'ordinaire. Je place le café à droite du clavier, les deux journaux juste à côté et la pochette à la suite, comme je sais qu'il les aime ranger.

Puis j'attends la suite des ordres.

- Je vous ai mis l'enregistreur à côté de votre ordinateur, miss Swan. Lorsque vous aurez fini, revenez me voir avec votre bloc note, j'ai beaucoup de travail à vous dicter.

Pas un regard, pas un mot sur samedi !

_Bon ! Ne panique pas ! C'est un jeu ! Il essaye d'aiguiser ton appétit sexuel qui jusqu'ici, il faut bien l'avouer était plutôt anorexique !,_ lance la petite voix pleine d'entrain.

Je pars à mon travail. Après avoir imprimé le courrier, il me demande de téléphoner à différentes personnes et de taper des comptes rendus des réunions que nous avons eues la semaine dernière.

_C'est une ruse,_ tente encore mon emmerdeuse de service. _Dès que tu t'y attendras le moins, il te sautera dessus._

La pause déjeunée se passe comme d'habitude, toute seule. Je suis tellement angoissée qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé que même la pomme ne passe pas. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre un traitre mot de George Eliot : je relis au moins cinq fois la même ligne avant de fermer de rage mon livre et de le fourrer dans mon sac.

_Il doit relire le contrat_, s'énerve la petite voix en tournant en rond autour du divan des invités. _Il doit inventer des scénarios, des positions, des tas de trucs, quoi ! Toi bien sûr, ignorante comme tu es, tu ne sais pas que tout cela, ça prend du temps, de la préparation. Ca va venir ! C'est forcément pour aujourd'hui, ça va venir !_

L'après-midi est encore pire, si on peut dire. Il me rend l'enregistreur et je dois taper une conférence sur l'analyse graphique des courbes d'action –un vrai tue l'amour !

_Il attend la fin de la journée_, râle-t-elle, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux exorbités où le liner a commencé à couler, le rouge filant sur ses lèvres. _C'est un milliardaire ! Il doit gérer son entreprise, son argent. Tu crois quoi, toi ! Qu'il va tout arrêter pour faire une partie de jambe en l'air avec toi. Dès qu'il aura finalisé toutes ses affaires, il s'occupera de toi ! C'est sûr !_

Il me libère vers dix-sept heures et je me retrouve, complètement ahurie dans le bus qui me ramène à mon appartement.

_C'est pas venu !_ répète-t-elle, effondrée sur le siège. _Mais pourquoi c'est pas venu ! T'as signé le contrat, t'as pris une douche, t'as apporté son café, t'as fait tout ce qu'il a dit ! Et c'est pas venu ! Non mais c'est quoi cette affaire ! Quel intérêt de me faire signer un contrat de baise si c'est pour jouer le patron distant !_

Du coup, le mardi matin, lorsque Mike me propose – encore !- de boire un coup avec lui, j'accepte. Son grand sourire me fait immédiatement regretter mes paroles. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'imagine bien plus qu'une relation amicale.

_D'un autre côté, si tu n'es plus vierge, Edward acceptera peut-être de se rapprocher à nouveau de toi_, me suggère la petite voix avec un sourire coquin.

Aussi, je lui dis que nous serons trois pour boire un coup et j'invite également Ben en allant chercher les journaux.

_Une partie à trois, c'est pas un peu exagéré pour la première fois_, me fait remarquer avec une innocence feinte la petite voix.

Je la laisse s'aplatir contre la porte vitrée de l'entrée de l'immeuble et file rejoindre mon insaisissable patron. Il se comporte exactement comme la veille. L'exaspération me gagne et je décide de jouer l'indifférence avec lui.

Il reçoit plusieurs rendez-vous professionnel. Je tape les notes et je quitte le bureau à la même heure que la veille. Heureusement que je ne dois pas rentrer directement à mon appartement. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle.

Ben et Mike commencent par se regarder suspicieusement. On dirait deux chiens en train de se battre pour un os. Mais petit à petit ils se détendent et la soirée se passe bien. Nous allons dans un pub boire un coup et écouter un chanteur.

Ils rigolent tous les deux lorsque je demande une bière sans alcool et me traitent de gamine. Je ne dis rien et les laisse faire.

Nous nous séparons vers vingt et une heures avec le sentiment de m'être fait deux nouveaux amis. C'est assez réconfortant, après toutes les péripéties de ces derniers jours.

Jusqu'au vendredi matin, la routine s'installe. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être en colère, résignée ou si je dois culpabiliser.

Je pose le café – à droite du clavier- les journaux – à droite du café. Et je n'attends pas qu'il me donne des ordres car j'ai déjà remarqué l'enregistreur à côté de mon ordinateur.

- Mademoiselle Swan, m'interpelle Edward alors que j'ai le dos tourné. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour ce midi.

Mon cœur s'affole, je sens un frisson remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_Ca y est, c'est pour aujourd'hui !_, s'exclame la petite voix, enfin réapparue de sa morne tombe où je la laisse croupir depuis mardi.

- Non ! balbutie-je en me retournant précautionneusement.

C'est que je serai capable de tomber sous l'émotion et de me fouler la cheville, histoire de gâcher le moment, maladroite comme je suis.

- Bien car nous partons à l'université de Seattle dans une heure. J'ai une conférence et ensuite nous mangerons avec le directeur.

Je reste sans voix. L'information a du mal à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau, court-circuitée par les images délirantes de sexualité qui refusent de disparaître.

Devant mon immobilisme, Edward lève la tête et se sent obligé de rajouter froidement :

- Cela vous fera des heures supplémentaires pas trop difficiles à gagner !

Ce n'est pas possible ! Il le fait exprès. Ce type m'en veut forcément pour une raison quelconque et il a décidé de me le faire payer.

_Il t'en veut parce que tu lui gâches son plaisir. Parce que tu es vierge ! Parce que tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon ! Parce qu'il pensait tomber sur une petite secrétaire expérimentée dans d'autres domaines que la dactylo !_

Connard !

Je me redresse et pivote vers la porte, tentant vainement d'avoir l'air de marcher normalement.

Je me mets mécaniquement au travail sur mon ordinateur, mon cerveau bouillonnant de tout un tas d'injures que j'ignorais connaître moi-même.

Edward Cullen est un salop, un fumier de la pire espèce, un…

L'heure, du coup, passe forcément plus vite et mon patron apparaît à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Si vous êtes prête, miss Swan.

Je saute de ma chaise, saisis mon sac et ma veste et sors sans même vérifier qu'il me suit. Heïdi fait son plus beau sourire Colgate – il ne doit pas être loin.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et m'engouffre dès la porte ouverte. Je plaque mon dos contre la paroi et baisse la tête pour ne pas le voir.

J'ai beau être en colère, la situation me saute à la figure. Moi, seule, avec Edward, dans un ascenseur. Il appuie pour le parking et nous descendons silencieusement. L'air devient à nouveau électrique et je me force à ne surtout pas le regarder.

Bella, tu es en colère ! Rappelle-toi que tu es en colère !

_Oui mais enfin quand même,_ me suggère la petite voix. _S'il te propose…_

Je l'écrase du pied et je retourne m'accoler contre la paroi de l'ascenseur ! J'ai dit que j'étais en colère !

Un homme nous attend à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Habillé d'un costume cravate, il a l'air plus d'un homme d'affaire que d'un chauffeur.

- Bonjour, Banner, lance Edward.

- Mr Cullen, Miss Swan.

Tiens ! Il connait mon nom. Je me demande si Edward l'oblige à apprendre le listing de tous les employés de la Cullen Corporation. Nous le suivons jusqu'à une voiture de luxe. Je reste scotchée : une magnifique voiture noire aux vitres fumées.

Banner ouvre la porte arrière devant moi et je m'installe dans un fauteuil en cuir beige clair. Il doit faire le tour pour avoir la même déférence pour son patron. Je ne fais pas trop attention, captivée par le luxe du véhicule.

Je ne suis jamais montée dans ce genre de voiture. C'est beau, grand, tout de cuir et de bois précieux. Je me sens à nouveau toute petite, pas à ma place avec mes vêtements grande surface, ma tignasse récalcitrante toujours regroupée en queue de cheval et mon allure insipide.

Je passe doucement le bout d'un doigt sur la ligne de bois verni de la portière intérieure. Je me sens soudain bouger et je réalise que nous démarrons. Pas un bruit de moteur ! Incroyable ce silence, moi qui ai l'habitude de la pétarade de mon camion. Je tourne inconsciemment mon regard vers la gauche, pour vérifier que mon patron est à côté de moi et qu'il n'a besoin de rien.

Je croise ses deux prunelles vertes et un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Il a l'air amusé par mon attitude « fille de la campagne qui n'a jamais vu la ville ». J'aime quand il sourit : il a l'air plus humain, plus jeune, plus serein.

Bella ! N'oublie pas que tu es en colère !

Je tourne rapidement la tête et fais semblant de m'occuper du paysage. Les immeubles défilent, suivis bientôt par des maisons avec de petits jardins et des parcs.

Et soudain, je réalise ! Nous allons à l'université de Seattle ! L'endroit où je rêve de me rendre un jour, bientôt j'espère, le lieu de toutes mes espérances depuis deux ans.

Mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse.

Au bout d'une heure de circulation difficile, j'aperçois enfin le grand bâtiment blanc qui côtoie un autre, moins haut mais plus long, rouge brique. Je tente de réfréner mon envie de sauter de joie en poussant des petits cris mais la petite voix s'en donne à cœur joie à ma place.

_Tu vas à l'université ! Tu vas à l'université_ !, chante-t-elle comme une gamine devant une énorme barbe à papa.

La voiture va se garer dans un petit parking réservé aux invités. Deux personnes nous attendent : un grand homme très élégant, svelte et élancé, aux tempes grisonnantes et une femme rondelette coiffée d'un chignon impeccable et légèrement en retrait.

Banner nous ouvre la porte et Edward va immédiatement à l'encontre de l'homme. Il lui serre chaleureusement la main et lui donne une accolade amicale. Visiblement, ils se connaissent bien.

- Mme Afton, lance mon patron. Bonjour, Eleazar ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Bonjour Edward. Tu deviens en effet de plus en plus difficile à joindre, répond Eléazar avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis très demandé ces temps-ci. Permets-moi de te présenter ma nouvelle secrétaire personnelle, Mademoiselle Swan. Mademoiselle Swan, voici le directeur de l'université de Seattle, monsieur Eleazar Denali.

L'homme me serre la main fermement. C'est un homme énergique. Sa secrétaire, derrière lui, m'adresse un signe de tête.

- Bien ! dit Eleazar. Comme à chacune de tes interventions, l'amphithéâtre est plein. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Edward marche aux côtés d'Eléazar tandis que je les suis en compagnie de Mme Afton. Je profite de l'occasion pour m'en mettre pleins les yeux. Le bâtiment est beau, grand, bien entretenu, grouillant de jeunes étudiants avides d'apprendre. Certains m'adressent des clins d'œil. C'est amusant, cette ambiance décontractée et post-adolescente. Je suis passée de l'enfance à l'âge adulte d'un coup et je sais que je manque quelque chose. Je les envie.

Edward regarde de temps en temps en arrière, histoire de vérifier que je ne me perds pas. Je tente de ne pas le regarder à ce moment là, pour de ne pas gâcher mon plaisir du moment.

Nous entrons finalement dans une immense pièce. Près de deux cents personnes se lèvent d'un bond et applaudissent à l'unisson. Je sursaute de surprise. Mme Afton m'entraîne vers des sièges réservés aux premiers rangs tandis qu'Edward va prendre place sur l'estrade.

Il prend son temps pour s'installer. Je le reconnais dans son rôle d'homme sûr de lui, qui sait prendre son temps et ne pas être influencer par les autres. C'est lui qui dirige, il est le maitre, le patron. Il ouvre son attache case, sort les feuillets que j'ai tapés lundi et les pose sur son pupitre. Il boit un peu d'eau dans un verre prévu pour lui. Puis, d'un signe de tête, il demande que la lumière s'assombrisse et le vidéo projecteur lance le diaporama que j'ai envoyé par mail.

- Un acteur français du XIXème siècle affirmait : Lire attentivement les cours de la Bourse, c'est une étude ; achetez quelques valeurs, c'est une leçon, commence-t-il en préambule. Aujourd'hui, mon intervention portera sur un point particulier mais qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur dans nos décisions d'acquisitions boursières : l'analyse des graphiques boursiers.

Là-dessus, il embraye sur une conférence qui doit certainement être passionnante pour quelqu'un qui y connait quelque chose car j'avoue que, même si je reconnais certains passages que j'ai tapés, la quasi-totalité du discours m'est complètement abscons.

Là où je suis scotchée, c'est qu'il ne prend pas la peine une seule fois de jeter un coup d'œil sur les feuilles qu'il a sur son pupitre. C'est à se demander à quoi peut bien servir mon travail. Il connait le sujet sur le bout des doigts et en parle avec une aisance déconcertante.

L'exposé dure une bonne heure et demi. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements vient mettre un terme à un silence attentif. Les étudiants semblent enthousiasmés par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Edward prend le temps de descendre pour serrer quelques mains et avoir quelques mots avec les étudiants. Certains lui tendent des feuilles, des C.V. j'imagine et je me place derrière lui pour le débarrasser.

C'est alors que, dans ce brouhaha, j'entends mon nom.

- Bella ! Bella Swan !

Je me retourne vers une grande fille brune au grand sourire accueillant.

- Angela Weber, m'exclame-je. C'est bien toi !

Nous nous embrassons chaleureusement. Angela était une bonne amie au lycée et nous nous sommes ensuite perdues de vue depuis les quatre dernières années. Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours ce sourire un peu trop grand sur son visage mais tellement chaleureux.

- Tu travailles pour Edward Cullen ? me demande-t-elle, surprise. Je te croyais encore à Forks.

- C'est récent, explique-je, un peu gênée. J'ai commencé il y a deux semaines seulement. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- J'étudie le droit et l'économie. Ton patron est vraiment un des plus grands dans ce domaine.

Je rougis du compliment comme s'il m'était adressé. Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle tient un CV à la main.

- Je peux prendre ton CV si tu veux, lui propose-je.

- Je ne voudrais pas que ca te dérange, balbutie-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu crois…

Je sais qu'Angela est aussi timide que moi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous avait rapprochées, à l'époque. Et elle avait été ma seule amie fille à cette époque.

- Je ne crois rien du tout, la coupe-je.

Je lui prends son dossier et le mets sur le haut de la pile.

- Bellaaaaaa ! hurle une seconde voix.

Une seconde fille se plante en face de moi. Plus petite, blonde, un peu trop maquillée, je reconnais Jessica Stanley, la peste commère de Forks. D'elle, je n'en ai pas un très bon souvenir.

- Bella Swan ! Quelle surprise, crie-t-elle presque hystérique. Tu travailles pour Edward Cullen ?

- Bonjour Jessica, soupire-je. Oui, je suis sa secrétaire.

- Que tu en as de la chance !, s'exclame-t-elle. Etre la secrétaire du type le plus riche et le plus sexy du coin. Je rêverai d'être à ta place.

Tu ne l'es pas ! Et c'est à moi qu'il a proposé un contrat de baise ! Et toc ! Je me sens soudain jalouse face à l'exubérance de mon ancienne connaissance. Angéla m'envoie un sourire compatissant.

- Tu fais aussi des études de droit, lui demande-je poliment.

- Moi, mon dieu non ! s'exclame-t-elle comme si je venais de l'injurier. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris la moitié des choses qu'il a dites. Mais il est si beau. Je fais des études d'histoire de l'art. C'est pas génial mais j'ai au moins la chance d'être à l'université. Au fait, comment vas-tu ?

Ca y est ! Je sens que nous dérivons vers une pente savonneuse. Parler de mon passé n'est vraiment pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie, particulièrement ici, devant tout ce monde, et surtout si proche d'Edward.

Je lui lance un regard apeuré et je vois qu'il m'observe également.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de moi, dis-je comme faux prétexte. Au revoir, les filles.

Angéla me glisse son numéro de téléphone. Je la remercie d'un sourire amical. Peut-être que, elle, je voudrais bien la revoir.

Je file vers mon patron. Il a fini de serrer des mains. Madame Afton nous mène dans une salle de réception. Eleazar nous y retrouve, avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes. Une grande table est mise et nous nous asseyons à notre nom.

Je suis surprise de me retrouver entre le directeur de l'université de Seattle et mon patron. Je dois être entourée des plus grosses fortunes de la côte ouest et je me sens…ridicule.

Pourquoi mon patron a-t-il voulu que je l'accompagne à cette réception ?

- Je serai curieux de savoir si vous êtes capables de manger autre chose que des fruits, me dit-il comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse alors que des serveurs nous apportent un apéritif.

Je fais une légère moue de désapprobation qui a l'art de le faire sourire. Je me retourne et m'aperçois qu'Eléazar nous regarde curieusement. Je rougis. Saleté de reflexe épidermique !

- Alors, miss Swan, me lance-t-il. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette conférence ? Chaque année, j'essaye de réunir quelques hauts professionnels de la finance pour débattre avec mes étudiants.

- Ils ont eu l'air d'être extrêmement intéressé ? dis-je simplement.

- Voilà une manière courtoise d'éluder la question, me fait remarquer mon interlocuteur.

Je rosis, gênée. Je n'ai jamais su mentir.

- J'avoue préférer la littérature.

- Ah ! La littérature est l'essentiel ou n'est rien, cite-t-il. Pourtant, rares sont les étudiants qui choisissent cette voie maintenant. Beaucoup ont la fascination du pouvoir et de l'argent. Même si peu parviennent à leur fin.

- La littérature ne permet pas de marcher, mais elle permet de respirer, dis-je à mon tour.

- Que voilà une secrétaire bien érudite, lance Eléazar avec un sourire narquois. Vous feriez une excellente étudiante dans mon université.

Ce compliment finit par illuminer le reste du repas. Les plats sont exquis mais je suis incapable de les finir.

L'après-midi, Edward doit s'adonner à un débat avec les étudiants. Cela lui plait. Il aime se confronter aux autres et sortir vainqueur. Les étudiants semblent épatés par ses connaissances et son intelligence, d'autant qu'il ne parait pas plus vieux qu'eux.

Je me demande quelle université il a fréquenté. Certainement une très côtée, faisant partie de l'Ivy league.

Nous rentrons vers dix-huit heures le soir. J'ai passé une journée formidable. Et j'ai complètement oublié que je suis en colère contre mon patron. Eléazar me souhaite une bonne soirée alors qu'il nous raccompagne sur le parking privé. Banner m'ouvre la porte et je retrouve avec une certaine mélancolie l'intérieure de la voiture de luxe de mon patron.

Je vois alors Edward et Eléazar s'éloigner et discuter seul à seul. Visiblement, la conversation a pris une tournure plus privée. Mon patron semble crispé, sur la défensive. Je n'aime pas quand il est comme cela. Il est malheureux. Eleazar semble tenter de l'apaiser mais Edward revient vers la voiture, visiblement en colère.

Moi que ne suis pas d'ordinaire peu curieuse, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'ils se sont dits.

Edward s'installe à côté de moi et nous rentrons à la Cullen corporation.

Le silence, au début est un peu pesant. Puis il prend les dossiers que j'ai déposés à côté de moi et commence à les feuilleter. Il se détend rapidement.

- Vous avez revu d'anciennes connaissances, miss Swan ?, me demande-t-il alors, légèrement ironique.

- Des collègues de lycée, précise-je.

- Angela Weber, c'est cela ? souligne-t-il.

- En effet ! Cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous sommes perdues de vue, me sens-je obligée de préciser.

- Si vous n'êtes pas aussi proches, pourquoi avoir mis son cv sur le haut de la pile, me demande-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous influencer.

- Oh que si ! Miss Swan. Alors dites-moi ! En quoi votre ancienne collègue de lycée pourrait être une bonne stagiaire pour mon entreprise ?

S'il croit m'impressionner avec ses questions ?... Et bien il a raison ! Mais je tente de faire bonne figure et de jouer son jeu. Alors Bella, essaye de bien vendre ta copine.

- Elle est sérieuse et intelligente. Elle est organisée et elle a le sens des valeurs. Elle a fini première de notre promotion au lycée et je crois qu'elle est très bonne également à l'université. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut avoir confiance.

- Et bien miss Swan. Vous feriez une excellente avocate, plaisante-t-il.

Je rougis du compliment, même si je suis persuadée qu'il se moque de moi.

Je le vois soudain changer du tout au tout. Son visage se crispe dans un rictus de peur. Son regard est posé sur quelque chose derrière moi. Le bruit du klaxon de la voiture me crie dans les oreilles. Je tourne alors ma tête vers la droite et aperçois une camionnette foncée droit vers moi.

Ah ! Non ! Pas encore une fois !


	6. chapitre 6: première douleur

Première douleur

Je sens soudain deux bras puissants encerclés ma taille. Je suis propulsée vers l'arrière et je bute sur quelque chose de dur et chaud. La voiture est projetée vers la gauche dans un bruit monstrueux de ferraille.

Par reflexe, je ferme les yeux et j'attends la douleur.

Mais rien ! Peut-être que je suis morte ? C'est tellement silencieux maintenant.

J'ouvre lentement les paupières. Ma première vision est que la portière arrière droite a prit ma place sur le fauteuil en cuir de la voiture.

Et moi je suis où ? Je tourne la tête vers l'arrière. Je croise alors le regard totalement affolé de mon patron.

Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser où je me trouve. Bon sang ! Bella ! Tu es sur les genoux de ton boss !

_Hip hip hip hourra !,_ me lance la petite voix, étouffée, en sortant une main en signe de victoire de dessous la portière aplatie sur elle.

Edward pose une main sur ma joue. Mon dieu, il va m'embrasser !

Ses lèvres remuent. Je tente de me rappeler si elles avaient bougé ainsi la première et unique fois où il m'avait embrassée dans l'ascenseur. Non ! Je ne crois pas !

Je réalise alors qu'il ne cherche pas à m'embrasser mais qu'il me parle :

- Bella, est-ce que ca va ?

La question me fait alors réaliser la situation. Nous venons d'avoir un accident de voiture.

_Encore !,_ s'exclame la petite voix qui s'époussette.

J'ai failli mourir écraser par une camionnette.

_Encore !, _répète-t-elle.

Et j'ai une affreuse douleur au dos qui commence à poindre.

_Et merde ! Bon, ma vieille, tu es bonne pour la casse. Alors, qu'en a en finir, autant le faire en beauté. Viole-le !_

- Je vais bien, murmure-je.

L'espace est encore plus exigüe maintenant qu'il manque ma place. Edward n'a pas l'air d'être gêné par la proximité. Au contraire ! Il n'a pas enlevé sa main de ma joue et me regarde… comme s'il veut me dévorer. Ses yeux sont à nouveau noirs et je commence à comprendre ce sentiment qui transparait : c'est du désir.

Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu ce regard. J'avais oublié comme il peut être envoutant.

Nous restons immobiles, tous deux émus par l'instant.

Puis soudain, la portière s'ouvre, un air plus frais envahit l'habitacle, le bruit strident des klaxons et des cris déchirent mes oreilles et le charme est rompu.

Edward enlève sa main et me repousse légèrement. Je prends cela comme une demande pour sortir. Mais il me tient fermement.

- Vous restez assise jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, affirme-t-il. Moi je sors.

L'ambulance ! L'hôpital ! La panique me prend soudain. Il est hors de question que j'aille à l'hôpital.

- Je vais bien. Je sors aussi, m'exclame-je.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, miss Swan. Vous avez failli être écrasée. Vous devez…

- Je fais ce que je veux, hurle-je presque. Lâchez-moi !

Il desserre sa prise, étonné de ma réaction. J'en profite et je me retrouve à l'extérieur. Je me retrouve happée par les cris et le bruit assourdissant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une rue en guerre.

Plusieurs voitures sont en travers, les gens sortent paniqués. D'autres, sur le trottoir, regardent la scène avec horreur et prennent leur téléphone portable, sans doute pour joindre les secours. Je me retourne et j'aperçois la camionnette encastrée dans la voiture de mon patron. Elle a grillé un feu.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un connard qui grille un feu juste quand je suis là ?

La douleur dans le bas du dos persiste mais elle n'est pas très forte. Une contracture, sans doute.

_Ouais, c'est ça, rêve toujours !_ s'exclame toujours la petite voix qui met son corset et s'installe dans une chaise roulante.

Edward apparaît à mes côtés. Je tente de faire bonne figure.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ?, lui demande-je, avec la voix la plus calme que je possède actuellement.

- Banner va nous appeler un taxi. Vous êtes sûre que…

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me reposer, affirme-je.

Il n'insiste pas et va donner des ordres à son chauffeur. Ils font voir ensemble comment se porte le conducteur de la camionnette. Celui-là, il est plutôt mal barré.

Une ambulance arrive sur les lieux. Un infirmier vient m'ausculter rapidement. Mais comme je lui affirme que tout va bien et qu'il y a bien plus blessé que moi, il me laisse tranquille. Je soupire de soulagement.

C'est l'avantage d'une douleur au dos : ça ne se remarque pas aussi facilement.

Banner réussit à trouver deux taxis, un pour Edward et l'autre pour moi. Je peux rentrer directement à mon appartement.

Ouf !

Je ferme ma porte à clef ! Et soudain je réalise. J'ai failli mourir.

Je m'affale contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Et je sanglote longuement.

Je réveille vers deux heures du matin. Une violente douleur dans le dos ! Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui m'arrive.

Après avoir pleuré, je suis allée me coucher la veille au soir, finalement apaisée et épuisée. Mais maintenant, je commence à douter que cette souffrance soit due à une simple contracture.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à me décider : je dois finalement me résoudre à me rendre à l'hôpital.

Je me traine péniblement jusqu'à ma camionnette, mon dossier médical à la main. Je prie le dieu des voitures d'être clément envers moi et il m'a visiblement écoutée : elle démarre du premier coup.

Je mets trois bons quarts d'heure avant d'arriver aux urgences de l'hôpital de Seattle. Après avoir une place sur le parking, je m'engouffre par la vaste porte vitrée. Un garde à l'entrée ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder. Il faut dire je suis loin de ressembler à un danger potentiel.

L'infirmière à l'accueil prend mon dossier, m'inscrit en bas d'une file d'attente interminable et je me dis que la nuit va être longue, longue,…

Je m'assois sur une chaise, la douleur me coupant presque le souffle.

Mais, étonnamment, on vient me chercher une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je suis l'aide soignant – un grand noir baraqué de deux mètres de haut – sous les regards envieux des autres patients. Il me mène vers un lit et ferme des rideaux blancs, me promettant que le médecin de garde n'allait pas tarder.

Je ne sais pas trop comment me mettre tellement la douleur est forte. Un médecin finit par arriver.

Grand, blond, l'allure svelte, élancée et visiblement assez musclé, un visage à symétrie parfaite, aux traits encore lisses malgré sa cinquantaine, il est d'une beauté époustouflante.

_Il y a peut-être un nuage radioactif qui a modifié génétiquement tous les bébés de Seattle pour les rendre parfait_, me suggère la petite voix, les yeux rivés sur le cul du docteur.

Il lève vers moi des yeux interrogateurs et me fait un sourire professionnel.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Swan Isabella Marie, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Cullen ! Comme Edward Cullen ! Je fixe l'étiquette épinglée à sa blouse pour vérifier que je n'ai pas, en plus, des problèmes d'audition. Mais non ! Le nom est bien le même, avec la même orthographe.

_Sans compter qu'il a le même petit cul,_ me suggère la petite voix, une sourire envieux sur les lèvres.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas avoir la guigne à ce point là.

- Vous êtes de la même famille qu'Edward Cullen, demande-je spontanément, avant de regretter immédiatement ma question.

- Je suis son père, répond-il froidement. Et vous, vous êtes sa secrétaire. Votre venue a-t-elle avoir avec l'accident de voiture de cet après-midi, miss Swan ?

Sa voix sonne comme un reproche.

_Je confirme ! Tu as la pire guigne qui existe au monde !,_ s'exclame la petite voix en brandissant une croix d'exorciste.

- Votre fils vous a prévenu de l'accident, demande-je tout en cherchant comment je vais me sortir de cette situation inextricable.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin. L'information passe en boucle aux infos de ce soir. Un milliardaire, victime d'un accident de voiture et filmé par une bonne dizaine de téléphone portable, cela intéresse.

Je me remémore alors les passants avec leur téléphone. Moi qui avais pensé qu'ils prévenaient les secours. Bonjour la solidarité !

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri d'indignation.

- Charlie va être au courant ! Il va me tuer !

- Qui est Charlie ? demande le docteur en continuant à consulter mon dossier.

- Mon père.

- Vous ne vouliez pas que votre père soit au courant de l'accident ?, demande-t-il surpris.

- Non ! Il se fait toujours beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Et je préfèrerai d'ailleurs que mon patron ne le soit pas non plus, docteur Cullen. Je sais qu'il est votre fils. Mais un patron aime que ses employés soient en bonne santé. Mon passé médical…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase mais je pense que j'ai été assez explicite. Carlisle me regarde, visiblement étonné puis un sourire apparaît aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez refusé de suivre les ambulanciers cet après-midi ?

J'acquiesce.

- J'ai besoin de ce travail, docteur Cullen.

- Je pense, miss Swan, que vous avez une mauvaise opinion de mon fils, admit-il enfin. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Toutefois, je tiens à vous signaler que vous n'êtes pas devenue ma patiente par hasard : plusieurs membres du personnel vous ont reconnus.

Ce n'est plus de la guigne. C'est une malédiction.

Je dois avoir une expression amusante car le docteur affiche un sourire bien plus franc. Sur ma pierre tombale pourra être marquée : Ici git celle qui a fait rire toute la famille Cullen.

- Bien, mademoiselle Swan. Revenons à votre douleur voulez-vous ?

- Oui, admets-je. J'ai une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos.

Il me fait me lever et se place derrière moi. Ses doigts frais parcourent ma colonne vertébrale et les muscles environnants.

- Résumons, miss Swan, voulez-vous ? Il y a cinq ans, vous avez été écrasé par un véhicule. Vos hanches ont été cassées ainsi que plusieurs côtes et la colonne vertébrale. Durant les quatre années qui ont suivi, vous avez subi pas moins de vingt-quatre opérations.

- Je connais mon dossier médical, je vous remercie. Je l'ai vécu, maugrée-je.

- Alors pourquoi attendre que la douleur devienne insoutenable pour venir voir un médecin, mademoiselle Swan ? Votre passif aurait dû vous contraindre à suivre les ambulanciers.

Je me sens rougir comme une gamine fautive.

- Je vous l'ai dit : je ne veux pas que mon patron connaisse mon dossier médical.

Il soupire mais ne relève pas. Le reste de l'examen se passe dans le silence.

- Bien, dit-il. Par chance, ce ne doit être en effet qu'une contracture. Vous allez passer tout de même une radio. Je vais vous faire une piqure d'antalgique.

Je passe à la radio une demi-heure plus tard. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'avoir des relations, cela a du bon.

_Profite-en ! Tes relations vont te virer aussi sec dès la semaine prochaine quand il s'apercevra qu'il a engagé un boulet médical !_

Je me demande pourquoi le docteur Cullen, père de l'homme le plus riche de la côte ouest, est médecin urgentiste. J'arrive à discuter, sans avoir l'air, avec une infirmière, qui me confie qu'il est en fait un chirurgien renommé dans la région. Mais il vient parfois faire des gardes. Elle semble beaucoup l'estimer.

Finalement, je suis de retour chez moi vers cinq heures du matin, en bien meilleur état, en ayant promis au père d'Edward eux choses : la première que j'aille chercher des antidouleurs dès l'ouverture des pharmacies, la seconde que je sois au repos total tout le week-end.

Je m'effondre sur le lit.

Un bruit extrêmement désagréable me sort de la brume du sommeil. Je mets plusieurs secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de mon téléphone portable.

Je grogne, et tends le bras sans encore avoir ouvert les yeux vers le petit rectangle noir.

- Miss Swan, je suis navré de vous téléphoner après l'accident d'hier. Mais j'ai besoin de vous ce matin. Banner vient vous chercher dans trois quarts d'heure.

Il raccroche, certain que j'accepte les heures supplémentaires.

Il n'y a donc personne qui lui est dit non un jour à ce type là.

J'ai dormi à peine deux heures et demie. J'ai les yeux au niveau du menton et des cernes de la taille d'un sac à main king size.

Heureusement mon dos ne me fait plus souffrir. Je vais pouvoir attendre le repas de midi pour aller chercher mes médicaments.

Banner sonne à l'interphone avec cinq minutes d'avance. Je me traîne jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble en me demandant comment cet homme –aussi riche soit-il – est parvenu à faire réparer sa voiture en une nuit seulement.

Mais la voiture, toute aussi luxueuse, n'est pas noire mais grise et n'est pas du même modèle.

_Quelle naïve ! Tu t'imagines vraiment qu'il n'a qu'une seule voiture_ !, s'exaspère la petite voix.

Son café et ses journaux à la main, je pénètre dans son bureau. Marcher rapidement m'est difficile. Je commence à sentir une petite pointe en haut de la hanche droite. Heureusement que je vais passer le reste de la journée assise à taper du courrier.

Edward lève la tête à mon arrivée. Le petit sourire qu'il affiche alors s'efface immédiatement. Il me fixe quelques secondes et je vois ses belles pupilles vertes virées au noir en un instant.

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je regarde rapidement mes vêtements : un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Rien que de très banal.

Je décide de ne pas relever et je pose ce qui m'encombre les mains à leur place habituelle. J'attends ensuite ses instructions, n'ayant pas vu d'enregistreur sur mon bureau.

- Bonjour, Mr Cullen, murmuré-je, toujours aussi impressionnée au bout de quinze jours par son présence.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes. Je me sens très mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes en retard, Miss Swan, m'assène-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je reste tétanisée. Je suis pourtant descendue le plus rapidement possible de chez moi et Banner m'a amenée immédiatement ici. Nous n'avons pas dû mettre plus de quinze minutes pour arriver.

Il me tend un dossier et me demande de l'emmener dans le service de comptabilité.

Quel intérêt ! Personne ne doit travailler ce jour-là. Cela pouvait bien attendre lundi. Mais je me dépêche de faire ce qu'il dit. Son ton me terrorise. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu me parler sur ce ton là. Sa voix est cassante, son air méchant. Il me fait peur.

Comme je l'ai pensé, le service comptabilité est quasiment vide. Je remets mon dossier à une jeune femme qui me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. La personne qui s'occupe de ceci n'est en effet pas là avant lundi, aucune raison pour se précipiter.

Mais Edward n'en a cure. Il continue tout le reste de la matinée à me faire parcourir le bâtiment de long en large, m'ordonnant de déposer des centaines de feuilles dans une bonne dizaine de services différents. Si la situation n'était pas aussi stressante, je trouverai cela intéressant car cela me permet de connaître l'entreprise plus précisément.

Mais je commence à me demander si ce comportement n'est pas le signe avant coureur d'un mauvais présage. Si Edward est d'aussi mauvaise humeur avec moi, c'est peut-être pour me faire comprendre que je ne vais pas rester à son service très longtemps. Pourtant, j'ai beau réfléchir – et j'en ai largement le temps vu que je passe ma matinée à utiliser seulement mes jambes – je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal hier. La conférence s'est bien déroulée, Eleazar Denali semblait ravi de cette journée.

Peut-être n'a-t-il pas apprécié que je mette le curriculum vitae d'Angéla en haut de la pochette ? Il a pris mon attitude pour de l'abus. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa désapprobation quand il m'en avait parlé juste avant l'accident, mais j'ai pu mal interpréter son comportement.

Juste avant l'accident. Une idée me traverse la tête et je stoppe un instant ma course au milieu d'un couloir vide au douzième étage.

Et si Carlisle m'avait menti.

S'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

S'il avait téléphoné à son fils pour l'informer que je suis allée le voir cette nuit.

S'il lui avait révélé mon dossier médical, mon accident et mes longues années de thérapie.

Si Edward sait que je suis faible et que, peut-être, à tout moment, je peux avoir des douleurs dorsales et être obligée de m'arrêter de travailler.

D'ailleurs, il n'a pas tord de s'inquiéter. Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, deux pointes sont apparues dans le bas de mon dos, de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale. Au début, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise sensation. Mais maintenant, la douleur est devenue telle qu'elle me coupe la respiration. Je suis obligée de me tenir contre les murs pour marcher toujours aussi vite et parfois je prends quelques secondes pour m'asseoir. Je recroqueville alors mes genoux contre mon torse et je mets ma tête entre mes genoux. Cette position en boule me soulage momentanément. Mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Edward a raison. Son entreprise ne peut pas avoir quelqu'un qui va la ralentir. Les autres secrétaires qui m'ont succédées, elles, n'avaient pas de problèmes de santé et pourtant, il les a renvoyées. J'ai bien plus de défaut qu'elles, il n'y a aucune raison que je reste.

Tout de même, j'en veux à Carlisle. Certes, Edward est son fils et il cherche à le protéger comme tout père. Mais il aurait du être franc avec moi et me l'avouer cette nuit. Au lieu de cela, il m'était apparu particulièrement sympathique. Il avait été gentil avec moi, il semblait s'être inquiété de mon sort. Il m'avait parlé déontologie, secret professionnel. Il m'avait dit que je percevais Edward bien plus méchant qu'il n'était réellement.

Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi abominable qu'il ne l'a été aujourd'hui.

Je me mets en position fœtale au milieu du couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Et sans que je m'en aperçoive, les larmes coulent toutes seules le long de mes joues.

Je suis épuisée, j'ai mal au dos, je suis déprimée.

Ce soir, Edward va me dire de ranger mes affaires et d'aller chercher mon chèque à la comptabilité.

Au moins, maintenant, je sais où elle est.

Même la petite voix pleure à côté de moi. _Adieu le contrat de baise_, se lamente-t-elle.

C'est Heïdi qui va être contente. Charlie aussi. Car, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit ouvertement- mon père est plutôt du genre silencieux- me voir partir seule dans une grande ville n'est pas quelque chose qui l'avait enchanté. Il va pouvoir me glisser qu'il avait raison et je ne peux pas vivre toute seule après l'accident.

Les larmes m'ont soulagée. Mon dos me fait moins mal maintenant que je suis parvenue à rester en boule quelques minutes. J'arrive tant bien que mal à me relever. Oui, Edward va me renvoyer. De toute façon, je m'y attendais depuis longtemps. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tenir durant ces quinze jours, alors que je n'ai aucune formation professionnelle dans ce domaine. Un simple poste de secrétaire m'aurait convenu. Mais là, secrétaire personnelle du président, ce n'est pas à ma hauteur.

Tout de même, je lui dirai ses quatre vérités. Son père n'aurait pas dû me mentir. Edward aurait dû me dire qu'il me virait ce matin au lieu de me faire traverser toute l'entreprise de long en large et de m'obliger à avoir mal après l'accident.

On peut être intransigeant sans être sadique.

La douleur a la particularité de me rendre coriace. Cela fait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Jacob. Moi qui suis d'ordinaire plutôt timide et réservée, j'étais capable d'invectiver toutes les infirmières et les rééducateurs de l'hôpital lorsque j'avais trop mal.

Lorsque je reviens au bureau d'Edward, celui-ci est en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il me tend son dictaphone sans même prendre la peine de me regarder. Je sens la moutarde qui me monte au nez.

Au moins, il me laisse un peu souffler. Il est presque midi et je peux m'asseoir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié ma chaise que maintenant. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je laisse la souffrance couler sur moi. Elle disparaît au bout d'un moment.

Je commence à taper le courrier lorsqu'il me demande par l'interphone d'aller chercher deux repas dans un snack du coin.

Je soupire de résignation et je m'y rends. Il me faut une bonne demi-heure pour revenir. J'entends alors des voix dans le bureau de mon patron. Je reste pétrifiée. Je reconnais celle d'Edward, mais je reconnais aussi la seconde : c'est celle du docteur Cullen.

Pourquoi Carlisle est-il venu ici ? Veut-il voir de lui même comment son fils va me renvoyer ?

Je rentre. Carlisle est debout à côté de son fils. Il tourne la tête immédiatement vers moi et ses yeux sont aussi furieux que ceux de son fils le matin même. Mais je redresse la tête. Je ne vais pas me laisse intimider aussi facilement.

- Bonjour docteur Cullen, lui dis-je le plus froidement possible.

Sans même attendre de réponse, je pose les deux paquets sur le bureau et je ressors immédiatement. Qu'ils parlent de moi, je n'en ai que faire à ce moment là.

Je m'assois en face de mon ordinateur et je reste sans bouger.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position. Mais je sursaute lorsque j'entends du bruit à côté de moi. Carlisle est là. Il semble toujours en colère mais son visage est plus serein. Il sort un petit flacon de son poche et il le pose devant moi.

- Décidément, vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, maugrée-t-il. Prenez donc deux de ses comprimés et deux autres dans trois heures. Vous devez souffrir le martyre.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, docteur, lance-je.

Carlisle me regarde un peu surpris. Et oui, moi aussi, je peux être dure et cassante lorsqu'il le faut. S'il s'attendait à des larmes et des phrases de pitié venant de ma part, il sera mal servi.

- Lorsqu'une de mes patientes se fait autant de mal à elle-même, ce sont mes affaires, me répond-il du tac au tac.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et il sort finalement.

Il est presque une heure de l'après-midi. Je prends deux comprimés d'antalgique de la boite et je file aux toilettes pour les avaler avec une grande gorgée d'eau. Je me sens déjà soulagée : dans une petite heure, la douleur sera passée.

Lorsque je reviens, Edward est debout devant mon bureau. Il fixe le tube de médicaments que j'ai laissé à côté de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Son regard est dur, ses sourcils froncés en signe de colère. Je sais à ce moment là que la scène va commencer, celle où il va me fustiger de tous les mots de lui avoir cacher mes problèmes de santé, celle où il va m'ordonner de partir, celle où il va me renvoyer.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et ses prunelles vertes se plantent dans les miennes. Et son regard change. Il n'est pas en colère, non. Il n'est même pas fâché. Et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à déterminer quels sentiments le traversent à cet instant là. Il a un visage que je ne lui connais pas. Quelque chose entre la gène et la peine. Peut-être de la pitié ?

Je déteste qu'on ait pitié de moi. C'est le premier regard que Charlie a posé sur moi lorsque je me suis réveillée de mon coma. C'est le regard que le médecin a eu lorsqu'il m'a annoncée que je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher. C'est le regard qu'avait le rééducateur lorsque je m'acharnais dans mes exercices alors qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient vains et voués à l'échec.

Tous ces regards, je les ai combattus. J'ai prouvé à certains qu'ils avaient tord, j'ai refusé de voir les autres. Je me suis éloignée de mes amis pour ne plus voir ce regard. J'ai appris à marcher, à cacher ma souffrance et mes larmes. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais inspirer ce sentiment à aucun être humain.

Alors je lève la tête et je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, feignant de reprendre l'écriture du courrier qu'il m'a confiée. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il me regarde toujours aussi intensément. Il hésite…

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez allée à l'hôpital cette nuit, Miss Swan ? murmure-t-il alors, la voix cassée.

Sa voix semble lasse, comme s'il s'était résigné à quelque chose. Je me refuse à le regarder. Je sais qu'il va m'impressionner et que je ne vais pas être capable de lui sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Alors je continue à fixer l'écran et à faire semblant de taper une lettre dont les mots ne veulent plus rien dire depuis un bon moment.

- Votre père n'avait pas à vous révéler ceci, Mr Cullen. Le secret professionnel le lui interdit.

J'ai tenté de mettre toute ma colère dans mes propos. Mais je me trouve pathétique. Je ressemble plus à un chaton qu'à un tigre. Sans compter que j'entends déjà les trémolos au fond de ma gorge des larmes – ces traîtresses – qui tentent déjà de refaire surface. Je dois sortir de la Cullen Entreprise le plus fièrement possible. Pleurer ne fait pas partie de mon scénario. Je tente péniblement de les refouler.

- Mon père ne m'a rien dit, du moins pas explicitement. Mais vous vous êtes adressée à lui par son titre de docteur en médecine et il m'a avoué par la suite à mots couverts ce que j'en avais déjà déduits.

Je reste stupéfaite par la nouvelle. Son père ne lui a rien dit. Il n'est pas venu pour cela ce midi. Pire ! C'est moi qui lui est révélé le secret que je voulais à tout prix garder.

_Tu es stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !,_ s'écrie la petite voix.

Mais alors, pourquoi Carlisle est-il venu ? Pourquoi Edward est-il tellement en colère contre moi depuis ce matin ?

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez à l'hôpital ? répète-t-il, un peu plus fâché cette fois ci.

- Il s'agit de ma vie privée Mr Cullen.

Ma réplique sonne faux. Je sais, en fait, que ma raison est tout à fait professionnelle. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il me renvoie. Mais de tous les panels de scénario auxquels j'ai pensé depuis ce matin, celui-là n'en fait décidément pas parti. Edward se repasse une seconde fois les mains dans les cheveux – signe d'anxiété ! Ses cheveux n'en sont que plus en bataille. Il est toujours aussi insondable mais j'ai l'impression, derrière la façade de neutralité qu'il veut afficher, qu'il se bat intérieurement contre quelque chose.

Cherche-t-il le moyen de me fiche dehors ? Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi mauvais que ce que j'avais pensé ? Peut-être ne va-t-il le faire que pour le bien-être de sa société ? Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il me cuisine durant des heures. Il vaut mieux une douleur vive et immédiate.

- Allez-vous me renvoyer ? demandé-je.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? s'étonne-t-il.

Le silence s'installe quelques instants.

- M'avez-vous caché votre mal au dos parce que vous craigniez que je vous renvoie ? me demande-t-il à son tour.

Je ne réponds pas mais je sais que mon visage est un livre ouvert. La réponse est évidente. Edward soupire et se rapproche alors de moi. Son corps touche mon bureau et il se penche vers moi. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'ai le souffle coupé.

- Vous me jugez mal, Miss Swan. Je sais m'occuper de mes employés. Je voulais que vous vous rendiez à l'hôpital vérifié que vous alliez bien après l'accident. Vous auriez dû me dire ce matin lorsque je vous ai appelé que vous n'étiez pas bien.

- J'ai besoin de cet emploi, Mr Cullen murmuré-je pour me justifier.

- Je ne vous renverrai jamais à cause d'un accident de voiture, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'est déroulé dans MA voiture.

Il s'arrête à nouveau. Ses yeux fixent un point imaginaire derrière moi. Il semble avoir du mal à me parler. Je le vois chercher ses mots. Je ne comprends pas ce qui le torture autant.

- Je ne suis pas aussi terrible que ce que vous semblez croire, Bella, continue-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Il va falloir que vous ayez confiance en moi. Vous êtes une secrétaire très compétente et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Il me trouve compétence ! Il s'inquiète pour moi !

Ses mots semblent tellement étranges dans sa bouche et ils sont dits si bas que j'ai du mal à croire que je les ai entendus.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ôté une tonne des épaules. Je me sens légère comme une plume.

Et rouge comme une pivoine ! Je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à décolorer avant la fin de la journée. Edward me regarde à nouveau. Ses lèvres forment une ligne fine. Il retient un sourire. Visiblement, je le fais rire.

Tant pis ! Je m'en fiche complètement. Je reste subjuguée par son visage si beau et son regard qui me fixe si intensément que j'en oublie un instant ma douleur.

- Rentrez chez vous, miss Swan, me dit-il.

- J'ai du courrier à finir !

- Arrêtez d'être aussi têtue et rentrez chez vous ! Reposez vous et je ne veux pas vous voir tant que vous n'irez pas mieux.

- Vous m'avez confié du travail.

- Le travail peut attendre. Rentrez chez vous, Banner va vous ramener. C'est un ordre, miss Swan.

Je me sens comme une petite souris. Je prends mes affaires et me dépêche d'obéir. Je suis bien contente qu'il ne soit pas fâché contre moi.

L'antalgique commence à faire effet. Banner m'attend comme prévu. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il n'est pas seulement là pour me ramener à mon appartement. Edward veut la preuve que je lui ai bien obéi.

C'est ce qu'il doit appeler la confiance.

J'avoue que pour l'instant, je m'en fiche un peu. Je réalise en montant les escaliers qui mène à mon deux pièces que je suis littéralement épuisée. Ces deux jours ont été très éprouvants.

Tout le panel des émotions que je connais y sont passés : la peur, le désir, la colère, l'envie, l'angoisse,… sans compter ceux que je suis en train de découvrir.

Cette nuit là, je rêve à nouveau d'Edward.


	7. chapitre 7: première fois

Première fois

Je suis étendue sur le canapé beige clair du petit salon d'Edward Cullen. Le cuir est souple, doux, chaud sous mon corps nu. J'ai les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres et je suis bien. Je ne me soucie absolument pas de savoir ce que je peux bien fiche dévêtue dans le bureau de mon patron.

Je sens deux mains se poser sur le bas du dos et remonter lentement de part et d'autre de ma colonne vertébrale. Le massage est agréable, relaxant, chaud. Je me sens lentement ramollir sous les caresses.

Un souffle fait frissonner ma peau. Des lèvres viennent remplacer mes mains. Sa bouche embrasse mes hanches, lèche ma peau jusqu'à mes omoplates puis remonte jusqu'au creux de mon cou.

- Alors, Miss Swan, me trouvez-vous toujours aussi méchant ? me susurre Edward.

Ses mains tiennent mes hanches pour m'empêcher de me retourner. Je gémis de frustration. Il pouffe et vient chatouiller de sa langue le creux derrière mon oreille.

- Voulez-vous que je vous montre combien je peux être gentil avec vous, miss Swan ?

Ses mains malaxent mes fesses. Son pouce vient caresser entre mes cuisses.

Je me réveille comme beaucoup de matins, une étrange sensation entre les jambes.

_Maintenant qu'il sait que tu es une éclopée, il ne voudra jamais de toi_, me dit la petite voix, dépitée.

Elle a raison. J'ai envie de l'envoyer par la fenêtre, mais elle a raison. Edward est tellement dans le contrôle, dans l'obsession du parfait qu'il ne voudra jamais d'une fille cassée comme moi.

Je fais mes exercices matinaux. Muscler mon dos est vital pour moi.

Un petit déjeuner copieux et me voilà partie pour ma troisième semaine de travail. J'espère qu'elle sera plus calme que les autres. Il faut avouer qu'être secrétaire pour la Cullen Corporation n'est pas aussi tranquille que je l'aurais cru.

Je sais qu'Edward me croit quasi anorexique. Mais après mon accident, j'ai appris à fractionner mes repas. Au début, mon estomac n'était pas capable de recevoir la quantité de nourriture d'un repas normal. Je pourrai aujourd'hui revenir à la normale. Mais les habitudes ont la dent dure.

Je descends les escaliers et tombe sur une superbe voiture noire aux vitres fumées.

La petite voix commence à piaffer sur place. _C'est Edward !_

Banner sort de la portière conducteur et s'avance vers moi.

La petite voix se pend au réverbère du quartier. _Ce n'est pas Edward !_

Il vient m'ouvrir la portière arrière.

- Mr Cullen m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

- Je comptais prendre le bus,… comme tous les jours, lui explique-je, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de me faire conduire par un chauffeur de milliardaire sans le milliardaire.

- Mr Cullen m'a dit de vous dire qu'il me virerait si je n'arrivais pas à vous faire monter dans cette voiture.

Je le regarde, surpris. Il reste imperturbable et attend que je daigne monter dans cette voiture de luxe.

- N'avez-vous jamais envisagé que Mr Cullen pourrait plaisanter ? lui suggère-je.

- C'est une possibilité qui ne m'a pas échappé, en effet. Mais comme Mr Cullen n'a jamais plaisanté avec moi, je préfère prendre ses propos au sérieux.

Je souffle d'exaspération et monte dans la voiture. La voiture démarre dans un silence dont je m'étonne encore.

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine amenée à l'école par son père. Et même Charlie n'a jamais osé faire cela. Il m'avait déjà trouvé mon pick-up lorsque je suis venue vivre chez lui à l'âge de seize ans.

_Puisqu'il t'inflige cette humiliation, tu pourrais peut-être en profiter et en apprendre plus sur ton patron ?, _me propose sournoisement la petite voix.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour monsieur Cullen, lui demande-je.

- Cinq ans, miss Swan.

- Bella, s'il vous plait.

Je le vois acquiescer de la tête.

- Et vous savez combien de secrétaires personnelles il a engagé ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps, affirme-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

C'est qu'il y a dû en avoir beaucoup ! Toutes les secrétaires ne peuvent pas être incompétentes à ce point là !

- Monsieur Cullen n'est pas un mauvais patron, continue-t-il. Son entreprise lui demande de l'exigence et de la confiance.

Trente minutes plus tard, la voiture pénètre dans le garage privé d'Edward Cullen. Je sors de la voiture avant que Banner ne vienne ouvrir. Cela ne semble pas lui plaire car il fait une légère grimace en me rejoignant.

- Bien !, dis-je. Comptez-vous me suivre jusqu'au Starbuck, maintenant ?

- Monsieur Cullen a demandé que vous montiez directement, sans passer prendre son café ni ses journaux.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Mais Banner ne cille pas, très professionnel. Je me dirige donc vers les ascenseurs, suivi par mon garde du corps.

_Si tu vas aux toilettes, tu crois qu'il va venir avec toi_, demande, amusée, la petite voix.

Le regard d'Heïdi, complètement ahuri, est le seul petit plaisir que j'arrive à avoir de cette situation embarrassante et pathétique.

Banner me libère enfin devant mon bureau. Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes affaires, attrape mon calepin et l'agenda d'Edward et je me plante en colère devant son bureau.

Edward lève lentement la tête. Il me scrute quelques secondes. Ses lèvres se crispent et je vois qu'il retient un sourire. Je l'amuse, encore !

_Au lieu de te faire signer un contrat de baise, il aurait du penser à un contrat pour un one-man-show_, s'esclaffe à son tour la petite voix.

- Comment allez-vous, miss Swan ? demande-t-il.

- A merveille. J'ai passé mon week-end à faire de l'escalade et du rafting.

- Oh ! Miss Swan. Le cynisme est la petitesse de l'esprit. Vous valez bien mieux que cela.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Aujourd'hui, je vais avoir droit à Edward bonne humeur. J'aime bien !

Il me fixe toujours. Il attend une réponse sérieuse. Je déteste qu'on se préoccupe de moi.

- Je vais bien, finis-je par lâcher dans un demi-murmure.

- Vous avez pris vos médicaments ?

- Oui ! Je les ai pris mais je n'avais pas mal en me réveillant. Je compte les arrêter.

Il continue à me regarder, comme s'il voulait vérifier si je lui disais bien la vérité. A croire que ma santé va influer sur le cours de la bourse.

- Bien, dit-il simplement avant de me donner le travail de la journée.

La matinée se passe tranquillement, interrompue seulement par l'arrivée d'Heïdi, décolletée plongeant et jupe extrêmement courte, le café du Starbuck et les journaux à la main. Son petit sourire me donne des envies de meurtre.

- Monsieur Cullen, je vous apporte votre café et vos journaux, crie-t-elle.

- Avec une heure de retard, maugrée mon patron.

Je pouffe et évite de regarder l'hôtesse d'accueil lorsqu'elle repasse devant moi, la tête bien droite. Pauvre fille ! Comment peut-elle croire qu'elle et moi pouvons l'intéresser ?

Edward vient me voir deux ou trois fois, sans me parler. Il veut juger de ma santé et cela me met en rogne.

- Avez-vous songé à apporter un repas digne de ce nom ?, me questionne-t-il enfin vers 11h30.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir que l'ordonnance médicale de votre père mentionnait ce singulier traitement.

Mon humour ne semble pas lui plaire car il s'engouffre derechef dans son bureau et claque la porte.

Je me demande si je n'ai pas abusé lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, la même blonde livreuse de repas que la semaine dernière débarque devant moi.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me passe devant comme si j'étais une porte de placard mais elle se plante devant mon bureau en me tendant un paquet.

- C'est pour vous, me lance-t-elle avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

- Moi ? m'étonne-je. Mais je n'ai rien commandé.

- Mr Cullen l'a fait pour vous. Il a dit que si cela ne vous convenait pas, vous pouviez changer le menu et que je devrais revenir jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vous convienne.

De rage, je lui arrache son paquet et je lui marmonne qu'il me convient. Elle disparait dans le bureau de mon patron lui remettre le sien avant de repartir vers d'autres courses.

J'ai posé le paquet à côté de moi, bien décidée dans un premier temps de ne pas y toucher. Mais la curiosité me gagne et je finis par me dire que jeter un coup d'œil, ce n'est pas comme manger.

Je sors une barquette qui conserve le frais et j'aperçois une dizaine de sushis. Des sushis ! J'adore cela mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de m'en payer. Alors je craque !

Juste un ! Suffisamment pour que je ne me parjure pas et pas assez pour qu'Edward pense avoir gagné.

Ca fond dans la bouche, ça excite les papilles. Bon sang ! C'est le meilleur sushi que je n'ai jamais mangé. Je suis sûre que c'est mieux que le sexe.

_Faut quand même pas exagérer_, souligne la petite voix.

Et sans que je m'en aperçoive, il ne reste que deux sushis dans la boite. Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir.

_Et oui ! C'est encore lui qui a gagné !_ Souligne la petite voix avant que je lui agrafe les lèvres de rage.

Je feins de ne rien montrer à Edward le restant de l'après midi mais je sais qu'il réprime un sourire de contentement. Je le hais !

Le soir, à 18h00, juste avant de partir, je me décide enfin à aborder le sujet.

- Combien vous dois-je pour le déjeuner ? lui demande-je en lui tendant le dernier dossier qu'il m'avait demandé.

- Rien, miss Swan, me susurre-t-il de sa voix mielleuse si caractéristique lorsqu'il se moque de moi.

- Je tiens à vous rembourser, insiste-je.

- Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Je le regarde, surpris. Pas le droit ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Mais il ne lâche pas et poursuit son explication :

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez signé un contrat la semaine dernière où il est clairement mentionné que je dois subvenir à vos moyens.

LE CONTRAT ! Je ne le crois pas. Ce type me promet des relations sexuelles quatre étoiles et tout ce que je récolte, ce sont des sushis. La moutarde me monte au nez.

- Le contrat mentionnait des dépenses liées à notre relation. La nourriture n'en fait pas partie.

- C'est là que vous vous méprenez. J'aime avoir une femme réactive et réceptive lors de mes relations sexuelles, miss Swan. Pas d'une poupée de chiffon qui tomberait dans les pommes pour hypoglycémie.

Mon estomac se noue avec l'explication. Réactive et réceptive ! Voilà qui promet !

- Je peux rompre le contrat, suggère-je.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, vous irez voir Mme Cope dès demain qui vous fournira un nouveau bureau comme convenu dans le dit-contrat à sa rupture.

Il a tout prévu. Je comprends mieux maintenant comment il a pu devenir aussi riche. Il lève les yeux vers moi, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Il sait que je suis coincée. Le fumier !

- Alors, Miss Swan, désirez-vous rompre notre contrat ?

Je sens mes lèvres se crisper sous la colère. Tu ne peux injurier ton patron, Bella, tu n'as pas le droit. Même avec un contrat de baise ! La petite voix est à genoux devant moi, les mains en prière et me murmure la même litanie :

_Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié !..._

- Non ! finis-je par marmonner, comme une gamine qui jure à son père de ne plus mettre les doigts dans le pot de confiture.

- Bien ! dit-il avec satisfaction. Nous nous reverrons donc demain.

Les jours suivants se déroulent de la même façon. Finalement je préférai lorsque les journées avec Edward Cullen étaient pleines de surprise. SA livreuse m'apporte à chaque déjeuner des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Et comme une idiote, je n'arrive pas résister.

Je le déteste.

Le vendredi soir, mon exaspération est à un tel niveau que je pourrai me transformer en cocotte minute.

A 18h00, je me rends une dernière fois dans son bureau. Son bureau est vide mais je sens cette électricité dans l'air. Je sais qu'il est là.

Je m'avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et me retourne. Edward se trouve à proximité de la porte. Cette vision est si familière que j'en ai des frissons d'anticipation.

_C'est maintenant !,_ me murmure théâtralement la petite voix, des trémolos d'excitation dans la voix, la main sur le cœur, les yeux embués de larmes.

Mais pendant quelques secondes, Edward ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas refermé la porte et il me fixe, les yeux noirs.

- J'exige une réponse franche, Miss Swan. Souffrez-vous encore ?

- Non ! murmure-je, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il continue à me jauger. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il tente de lire dans mon esprit. Je suis contente de ne pas être obligée de lui mentir, je crois bien que j'en serais incapable.

- Avez-vous repris des antidouleurs depuis lundi ?

- Non.

Lentement, sa main pousse la porte de son bureau. Je sens mes intestins se resserrer en même temps. Le bruit de sa fermeture me fait légèrement sursauter. Est-ce normal d'être autant excitée par une fermeture de porte ?

_Pour une vierge de vingt et un ans, oui_, me lance la petite voix, s'aspergeant de 212 Sexy, le parfum de Carolina Herrera.

Edward s'approche de moi. Son allure est élégante, sûre. Il a quelque chose de ces grands félins. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, tellement proche que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps.

- Vous souvenez vous de notre contrat, miss Swan ?, demande-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Il se moque de moi, là ?

La petite voix brandit un écriteau avec l'inscription _Yes, we can_.

Je fais un signe de tête pour acquiescer.

Comment ce type parvient à être autant dans le contrôle alors que moi, j'arrive à peine à commander à mes jambes de me soutenir !

- Vous avez le droit de refuser, me rappelle-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord, souffle-je, un peu trop précipitamment.

Il tend sa main vers mon bras. Du bout des doigts il frôle ma peau sur toute la longueur. Je deviens soudainement une centrale électrique lancée à plein régime. Cet homme me rend différente, quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas auparavant.

Et pour autant je ne bouge pas. Parce que je le vois, me contempler, avec ses yeux devenus sombres et cette petite ride au milieu du front qui me dévoile sa perplexité. J'ai l'impression qu'un geste maladroit de ma part pourrait tout fiche en l'air.

Alors je préfère rester immobile et attendre qu'il continue. Il aime le contrôle, laissons-le décider !

- Pourquoi acceptez-vous cela, Bella ? me demande-t-il.

Je mets un moment avant de comprendre la question. Accepter quoi ? Qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me fasse l'amour ?

_Parce qu'il est beau, sexy, musclé,…,_ énumère la petite voix en déroulant un parchemin long de plusieurs mètres.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas tout pour moi. Je le trouve aussi intelligent, amusant, cultivé. Et il y a cette électricité entre nous, ce changement qui s'opère lorsque je suis en sa présence. Avec lui, je me sens vivante, entière.

Et si pour continuer cette relation avec lui, je dois passer par un contrat de baise, et bien, allons-y ! Je sais que je ne pourrai pas l'avoir d'une autre façon, plus normale dira-t-on. Je ne fais pas partie de son monde, je n'ai pas son intelligence, ni sa beauté.

Mais tout cela, je ne peux pas décemment le lui avouer. Alors je sors la seule phrase à peu près valable qui me vient à l'esprit :

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

Il se penche vers lui et ses lèvres capturent les miennes.

Ce second baiser est encore meilleur que le premier. Celui-ci est volontaire, assumé par l'un comme par l'autre. Et cette fois-ci, je suis capable d'y participer plus activement.

Mes mains agrippent sa nuque. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux, doux et soyeux. Je tire un peu vers moi, mes lèvres se planquant contre les siennes tandis que je m'avance pour sentir son corps contre le mien.

Nos langues se cherchent alors avidement. Edward gémit et me serre un peu plus fort.

J'ai fait gémir Edward ! Là, je n'ai pas besoin de la petite voix pour m'indiquer des images érotiques. Mon cœur s'affole tout seul dans ma poitrine et je sens ma respiration devenir plus forte et moins régulière.

C'est une sensation magnifique que d'avoir l'impression de se perdre avec quelqu'un.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et viennent picorer mon cou. Dieu que c'est bon ! Mes mains agrippent sa chemise pour la sortir du pantalon.

Je veux sentir sa peau sous la mienne. Son ventre est lisse, ferme. Je passe mes doigts sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Je savais qu'il était musclé mais le toucher est encore meilleur.

Il frémit sous ma caresse et attrape à nouveau ma bouche.

Je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mes vêtements et j'entreprends alors de déboutonner le bas de ma chemise.

Il glisse alors sa tête contre mon oreille et me murmure d'une voix rauque et difficile :

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de nous déshabiller, Miss Swan ? Le contrôle sur moi-même devient difficile.

Je souris sous la remarque, contente d'être capable d'influer, bien que modestement, sur ses émotions.

- Voudriez-vous le faire vous-même ?, demande-je.

Il rit doucement. J'ai tenté d'être sensuelle mais visiblement, c'est raté !

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions aujourd'hui, Bella.

Alors là j'ai un blanc ! Je sais que j'ai peu d'expériences en matière de sexe – Bon d'accord, je n'en ai aucune. Mais j'ai toujours cru comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de relation de ce type sans un minimum de surface corporel dénudée.

Edward doit sentir mon hésitation car il continue ses explications :

- Vous avez subi un traumatisme avec cet accident, Bella. Je ne compte pas profiter de la situation.

_Mais si profite_ !, s'exclame la petite voix outrée. _Mais c'est quoi cet homme froid et indifférent et qui tout à coup se la joue chevalier servant. Quand on est un salaud, on l'assume jusqu'au bout !_

- D'autant plus, poursuit-il, que vous m'avez avoué précédemment que vous n'avez pas d'expérience sexuelle.

Alors là, pour le coup, je rougis instantanément. Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il remette cet aveu sur le tas ?

- J'ai donc décidé que nous commencerions doucement et approfondirions par la suite.

- Doucement, répète-je, comme si cela permettait à cette information de mieux naviguer entre les interstices de mon cerveau.

- En effet, dit-il, amusé visiblement par la situation. Des baisers, quelques caresses, ce qui permet de vous connaître et de découvrir ce que vous aimez.

_Bin, moi, j'aimerai bien que tu sois nu sur moi, nue. J'aimerai que tu caresses mes seins,…,_ explique la petite voix, dressant ses doigts à chacune de ses énumérations.

- Un flirt, quoi ! conclue-je.

- C'est l'idée, bien que le mot ne convient guère à notre âge. Pour commencer…

Il s'amuse bien. C'est vrai que je suis complètement naïve dans ce domaine et être en présence du seul type qui ne peut avoir une relation qu'après avoir signé un contrat, cela n'arrange pas les choses.

Il capture à nouveau mes lèvres et j'oublie mes doutes et mes incertitudes.

Notre relation ce soir là dure une bonne heure. Puis Edward fait appeler Banner pour qu'il me ramène à mon appartement.

Et je me sens… frustrée.

Merde ! Ce type, beau comme un Dieu se jette sur moi dans l'ascenseur. Il me propose un contrat de baise qui me promet des instants de sexe à faire rougir n'importe quelle nymphomane expérimentée. Il me laisse ensuite en attente durant une semaine entière. Et lorsqu'enfin, il décide d'appliquer ses propres règles, c'est pour me parler de flirt.

Mon patron est dingue. Ou alors il veut me rendre dingue. C'est peut-être pour cela que toutes ses secrétaires ont démissionné. Elles ont fini internées dans un hôpital psychiatrique.


	8. chapitre 8: première visite

Chapitre 8

Pour qui se prend-il, cet obsédé du contrôle ! Je ne suis loin d'être une adolescente chétive et immature. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quiconque pour diriger ma vie et me surprotéger et je ne vais pas commencer à accepter cela, même de mon patron.

Je veux venir au boulot par mes propres moyens. J'en ai ras-le-bol de passer pour la gamine de dix ans d'un riche milliardaire que le majordome amène à l'école en voiture de luxe.

Je veux pouvoir continuer à chercher un café et le journal et ne plus devoir subir l'imagination plate et insipide d'Heidi pour séduire Edward. Même Holly Madison rougirait de ses manigances qui ne leurrent qu'elle.

Je veux du sexe. Du vrai ! Pas de ses baisers qui promettent tant et m'amènent rien. C'est quand même normal qu'à vingt et un ans, j'ai envie de plus que de coller ma langue dans la bouche d'un type, aussi bon soit-il !

Voilà que maintenant j'ai l'impression de ressembler à la petite voix. Ce type m'obsède. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de m'enlever mon patron de la tête.

Alors me vient une idée ! Il existe un endroit où rien ne pourrait me faire penser à lui. Ou je pourrai enfin avoir les idées plus claires et prendre des décisions moins influencées par cet homme.

Le samedi matin, je fais donc une valise légère et je monte dans ma vieille camionnette.

Le bruit du moteur me fait sursauter. Je suis tellement habituée au silence de la voiture de mon patron que je suis trouve la mienne plus bruyante que d'ordinaire. Je me mets à rire toute seule et c'est joyeuse que je prends la direction de Forks.

Le voyage dure trois heures et demi. J'arrive devant la maison et récupère la clef cachée au dessus de la porte. Charlie n'est pas là, bien sûr.

Je rentre dans un vrai capharnaüm et, inconsciemment, je lève les yeux au plafond d'exaspération. Charlie n'a jamais été capable de ranger quoi que ce soit. Lorsque j'avais atterri six ans auparavant dans sa maison, j'avais trouvé un tel désordre et si peu de nourriture dans les placards et le frigo que je m'étais demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas tomber malade de malnutrition. J'avais alors pris les choses en main, ce qui ne m'avait pas dérangé étant donné que c'était déjà mon rôle auprès de ma mère.

Charlie doit certainement être à la pêche – son passe-temps préféré – ou chez Billy, le père de Jacob, à la réserve indienne.

Je prends une bonne heure pour ranger sommairement la pièce principale. Je mets une machine à laver en route et je lave la vaisselle de la veille. Lorsque la maison semble avoir meilleure mine, je me décide à aller dire un petit bonjour à la Push.

La réserve indienne est à un petit quart d'heure de sa maison. J'y ai passé plus de temps au cours de ses six dernières années qu'au collège de Forks.

J'arrête mon pick-up brinquebalant devant une maison en bois. La voiture de Charlie est là également. Je souris : il aime décidément garder ses habitudes.

Billy vit ici depuis toujours. Jacob aussi. La femme de Billy est morte quelques années après la naissance de son fils. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Jacob a également deux sœurs ainées mais elles sont mariées, mères et vivent loin d'ici. Jacob, lui, a décidé de rester. Il a passé son diplôme de mécanicien et il s'est construit une petite renommée dans la région, notamment pour la réparation de voitures anciennes. On vient parfois de Portland et même plus loin pour lui confier sa voiture.

Je vois un grand mastodonte apparaître sur le perron de la porte. Bon sang ! Il a encore grandi. Jacob doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les muscles hyper développés à force de soulever de la carcasse d'automobile à longueur de journée. Mais son visage est resté poupon, un air de candeur dans le regard qui le rend attachant.

- Bella ! s'écrie-t-il.

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de ma voiture que je ne sens plus le sol. Il m'a prise par la taille et je tournoie dans les airs. Je me mets à rire.

- Jake ! Mais tu as coupé tes cheveux !

En effet, j'avais le souvenir de ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Et le voilà maintenant avec un centimètre à peine sur le haut du crâne. Il finit par me déposer à terre. Ses yeux se font soudain sérieux. Il me scrute longuement puis semble satisfait car il arbore à nouveau un large sourire.

- Ca y est ! Son inspection est satisfaisante ! maugrée-je.

- Si tu étais restée à la Push, on se serait arrangés pour te remplumer un peu. Mais tu n'as pas trop l'air mal.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment, dis-je en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Il rit bruyamment. C'est vrai que j'ai dû à peine le chatouiller alors que moi, j'en ai presque mal à la main.

Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison. Billy est là, inchangé, dans sa chaise roulante. Son diabète l'a hélas cloué dessus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. J'aime bien Billy car c'est le seul qui ne m'a jamais regardé comme une bête étrange. Peut-être parce que nous avons du traversé tous les deux une maladie pénible.

Je le serre affectueusement dans mes bras avant de me retourner vers Charlie. Il n'a pas bougé mais je sais qu'il est ému de me voir. Charlie n'a jamais été très doué pour montrer ses sentiments. En sept ans, je ne l'ai vu pleurer qu'une fois : quand les médecins nous ont annoncé que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher.

- Bonjour papa, lui dis-je en le serrant également dans mes bras.

- Bella ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- Je sais, mais mon patron n'avait pas besoin de moi ce week-end alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter.

Charlie aime que je l'appelle papa. Moi, ca me dérange un peu car j'ai toujours trouvé cela gamine.

- Ce Cullen s'est enfin décidé à te libérer de tes chaînes, s'exclame Jacob. C'est super ! On va faire un grand barbecue ce soir pour fêter ça.

Je ne relève pas l'histoire des chaînes qui feraient bien trop plaisir à la petite voix et je m'empresse d'acquiescer pour le barbecue. C'est ce que j'aime ici, à Forks : on fait des choses simples. Pas besoin de voitures de luxe pour vous emmener à un congrès à l'université. Ni de repas bio à midi. Ou de café à cinq dollars chaque matin. Un barbecue, des hot-dogs à volonté, de la bière et une vingtaine d'amis pour rire.

Nous restons tout l'après-midi autour d'un feu de bois sur la plage. J'ai l'impression de ne pas jamais être partie d'ici jusqu'à ce que mon ami me rappelle à la réalité :

- Alors, Bella ! s'exclame Jacob. Raconte-moi un peu ta vie à Seattle.

- Tu sais ! Il n'y a rien de très excitant ! Boulot, maison, dodo !

- Quel intérêt alors d'être parti à deux cents kilomètres d'ici !

Je soupire d'ennui : cette conversation, nous l'avons eu des dizaines de fois.

- Je veux aller à l'université, Jacob. Ce diplôme, c'est mon rêve, tu le sais !

- Ouais ! maugrée-t-il, pas très convaincu. Et quand comptes-tu t'inscrire à l'université de Seattle ?

- Peut-être dès la rentrée de septembre, explique-je. Mais s'il n'accepte pas mon dossier, je devrai prendre des cours de rattrapage le soir pour accéder en première année en janvier.

- Ouah ! Ton Cullen te paye si bien que ça !

- D'abord, ce n'est pas mon Cullen, soupire-je, déçue que ce ne soit effectivement le cas. Et ensuite, oui, il me paye très bien.

- C'est étrange, quand même, qu'il n'ait pas de secrétaire particulière avant, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Sa vie ne m'intéresse pas, Jacob. Je suis là pour faire mon travail et gagner mon chèque, répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment.

Je baisse les yeux, très gênée. Je n'ai pas su mentir, et encore moi à mon meilleur ami. Jacob a toujours été là, dans les bons moments comme dans les plus durs. Il avait été mon confident, mon réconfort, ma béquille durant toutes ses années de souffrance où il avait fallu que je me batte.

Lui mentir est pour moi une véritable torture. Mais je sais qu'il ne comprendrait pas la relation qui m'unit à mon patron. Il penserait au mieux qu'Edward profite de ma naïveté et au pire que je me prostitue.

Comment lui faire comprendre que ce type m'hypnotise à un point que j'ai accepté ce contrat parce que je sais que c'est la seule façon qui existe pour qu'il soit un peu avec moi durant quelques temps seulement ?

J'ai l'impression que la vérité est affichée sur mon visage comme l'affichage au néon d'un cinéma de quartier. Jacob me regarde intensément : il a du forcément comprendre quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, dit-il enfin. Tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais. J'attends toujours tes coups de fil avec impatience.

Je sens mes yeux me piquer furieusement. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre très fort contre moi.

- Oh ! Jacob ! Toi aussi, tu me manques beaucoup. Tu es un frère pour moi.

Je sais qu'il aimerait encore d'autres paroles de ma part. Une fois, il m'avait avoué ses sentiments lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Mais je n'arrive pas à considérer Jacob autrement que comme un ami, un frère.

Je repars le dimanche après-midi avec pleins de bons souvenirs. Charlie et Jacob m'ont fait promettre de revenir souvent. Et ils m'ont juré qu'ils viendraient eux aussi, même si je ne suis pas bien certaine que Charlie tienne sa promesse. Il fait parti de ses hommes qui ont besoin de grands espaces et de natures pour exister : dans une ville comme Seattle, il s'étoufferait à moindre gaz d'échappement.

Je suis contente de les avoir revus. Charlie paraît être capable de vivre sans moi, ce qui était sans aucun doute ma plus grande inquiétude lorsque j'avais décidé de partir pour Seattle.

Ce week-end m'a permis de me rappeler qui je suis et ce que je veux.

Je reviens donc dans mon minuscule appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres mais surtout les idées plus claires.

Je gare mon vieux pick-up sur le parking vers vingt-et-une heure. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil une grosse voiture noire démarrer en direction du centre ville, une semblable à celle que je croise lorsque je vais courir au parc. Je n'y fais maintenant presque plus attention.

Je reprends mon travail le lundi matin avec le sourire aux lèvres et une détermination sans faille.

Pour l'instant !

Je me lève donc une bonne heure à l'avance. Je prends le bus de 6h00 pour aboutir trois quart d'heure plus tard devant le Starbuck.

Mike lève la tête vers moi lorsque je pénètre dans le magasin et ses yeux s'agrandissent comme s'il avait vu un extra-terrestre. Je réfrène un sourire.

- Bella, hurle-t-il en se lançant vers moi. J'étais mort de trouille. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi. Et cette blonde à deux neurones, elle ne voulait rien me dire. J'ai cru que cet idiot t'avait remplacée par elle. J'ai failli débarquer à la Cullen. Il m'aurait entendu, cette calculette ambulante…

Je n'écoute plus le reste, réfrénant un sourire. J'imagine la scène : Mike entrant en furie dans le bureau d'Edward et stoppant net à deux bons mètres de mon patron, tétanisé par un simple regard. Il doit certainement déjà être mort de trouille devant Heïdi tous les matins. Je lui explique alors l'accident de voiture – qu'il sait déjà. Apparemment, cela avait alimenté les potins du quartier des affaires durant quelques jours – et la sollicitude de mon patron qui n'avait pas voulu que je marche durant une semaine.

Mike m'écoute, la moue dubitative d'un gamin qui se retrouve devant son oncle déguisé en Père Noël un vingt-cinq décembre. C'est fou quand même la mauvais réputation que peut avoir mon patron alors qu'il est si prévenant avec moi.

Je repars avec l'habituel café à la main et la promesse d'un repas d'ici la fin du mois. J'ai droit à peu près au même accueil de la part de Ben, quelques jurons en plus.

Je finis donc dans mon bureau, une grosse demi-heure à l'avance. J'évite de trop réfléchir. Je sais qu'il va être en colère et j'ai beau cherché toutes les explications possibles, rien ne me permet de comprendre pourquoi mon patron a décidé d'être surprotecteur avec moi.

Je tape doucement à sa porte puis entre sans lui demander son accord, comme d'habitude. Il est là, assis à son bureau, la tête levée vers moi, un téléphone portable à l'oreille, le regard tellement noir qu'il semble affadir la lumière environnante.

Je suis morte de trouille, évidemment. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la banderole clignotante que la petite voix agite au-dessus de sa tête : _Putain ! Qu'il est beau !_

- Elle est arrivée au bureau, Banner ! Vous pouvez revenir ! dit-il à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

Sa voix est calme, froide, une de ses voix qui annonce un tsunami terrible. Je lève la tête et tente de me convaincre que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

_- Je confirme, rien de mal_, soupire la petite voix désespérée.

Je m'avance jusqu'au bureau et pose le café et le journal à l'endroit où je sais qu'il aime qu'ils soient.

- Bonjour, monsieur Cullen ! tente-je de dire le plus calmement possible.

Ma voix déraille un peu mais je soutiens son regard.

- Vous êtes en avance, crache-t-il.

- Je me suis réveillée tôt, contre-je.

- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas que je vous paye en heure supplémentaire.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

_- En nature, peut-être,_ tente la petite voix.

Il me fixe longuement et je me sens faiblir tout doucement. Mais il finit par pousser un soupir et sourire de lassitude.

- Vous savez que je peux demander à Banner de dormir toute la nuit au pied de votre immeuble ?

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas payer les heures supplémentaires à vos employés ?

- Pourquoi refusez-vous qu'on s'occupe de vous, Miss Swan ?

- J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi toute seule, monsieur Cullen.

Il soupire à nouveau et me donne du travail à faire. L'affrontement a été plus facile que je n'ai prévu. Un peu ironique même ! Peut-être s'est-il enfin aperçu qu'il était ridicule avec son obsession ?

Une nouvelle journée passée entre les réunions, les dossiers à taper et les appels téléphoniques. Le soir venu, je finis par lui faire signer des documents à envoyer par courrier dès le jour même.

Je tourne alors la tête vers la baie vitrée. Le ciel est devenu blanc, presque lumineux et de petits flocons dansent follement dans les airs.

- Aimez-vous la neige, miss Swan ? me demande alors Edward en suivant mon regard.

- Pas vraiment, avoue-je. C'est froid, …et humide, … et froid !

Il sourit devant mon insistance.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin de vous demander comment s'est passé votre week-end, miss Swan ? me demande-t-il d'un air détaché.

Waouh ! Il me parle vie privée, là ! Je croyais qu'on devait éviter ce sujet là. Je n'ai pas signé un contrat là-dessus.

- Bien, balbutie-je. Je suis allée rendre visite à mon père.

Je me sens ridicule d'étaler ma vie banale. Il a dû faire des choses extraordinaires, que je suis loin d'imaginer d'ailleurs.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres me fait comprendre que ma conclusion est justifiée. Une visite chez mon père, cela n'a rien de très excitant.

Je balance une droite dans le nez de ma petite voix avant qu'elle ne déblatère sur le mot excitant et je reste plantée stoïquement devant mon patron super sexy lorsqu'il se moque de moi.

Décidément, je sombre de plus en plus dans le masochisme. Si j'avais les moyens, je consulterai un psy.

- J'aurai besoin de vous soustraire à votre famille le week-end prochain. Seriez-vous libre ?


End file.
